


Leslie相关合集

by Hydrogen_Chloride



Category: Leslie Cheung (Musician), 张国荣
Genre: M/M, 不过反正也没人看应该不会来出警我了, 如果还是被雷我只能说我已经把能标的预警都标了, 这是用来做存档的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrogen_Chloride/pseuds/Hydrogen_Chloride
Summary: Leslie电影角色的同人文和dc文存档如果我的微博炸号了，那至少网上仍然有一份存档有大量涉及sex的内容，注意预警
Relationships: Cheung Kwok-wing | Leslie Cheung/Daffy Tong, Cheung Kwok-wing | Leslie Cheung/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. 笼

**Author's Note:**

> 再次说明这个合集含有大量成人内容，成人内容，成人内容  
> 每一篇默认是独立的，dc文连载会注明标题和数字，如真身1，真身2等

春光组的angry sex，预警应该是涉及暴力描述

其实黎耀辉一开始没打算下这么重的手。  
把布宜诺斯艾利斯的当地时间稍微回拨一点，半夜三点他下班路过那座偏僻龌龊的公厕，何宝荣刻意压抑着的，半是哭泣半是呻吟的声音就从那块单薄的隔板后面传出来，如果说有谁的叫床声是他这辈子也不会认错，那应该只有何宝荣被操得狠了的时候发出的似哭尾音。有那么一刻他几乎以为自己会面不改色快步走过，然而毕竟事与愿违，那块隔板上传来的阵阵肉体撞击声跟直接敲在他焦躁不安的脑海里似的，令他难以忍受。  
也不知道是不是何宝荣的脊骨被抵在厕所隔板上撞，里面的呻吟越发飘高还夹着几声模糊不清的“please，please”，跟他快哭出来之前那些低低的呜咽一样。黎耀辉听得头脑发昏，冲到路边捡了个酒瓶几脚踹开了简陋的厕所门，还在猛干何宝荣的鬼佬被这个凶神恶煞闯进来的男人吓得立马泄了，那根粗胀发黑的阴茎从何宝荣的屁股里滑出来大半，被撑大的小口边缘溢出几道粘稠的浑浊白液。何宝荣那条瘦削得没什么肥肉的腿被拉到鬼佬肩上，还在因为内射带来的强烈痉挛微微发颤，脚趾也蜷着。何宝荣就是再泪眼模糊，被干到失了神也不会认不出面前来势汹汹的男人是谁。  
“……Wait，y——”鬼佬退了几步，但黎耀辉一句废话也未同他讲，大步上前径直就把酒瓶猛然劈在鬼佬头上，混着玻璃碎裂声飞溅的就是鲜艳的血流，瞬间被打懵了的鬼佬乱叫了一通，完全没想到这个小个子中国人打起来狠得似条疯狗，他连裤链都没拉上就连滚带爬逃了，头也没敢回一下。何宝荣被满地玻璃碎渣和血珠吓得不轻，却强装一副游刃有余的样子捡了自己的牛仔裤随便套了套，也不正眼看他，“何宝荣，同我返香港”，黎耀辉强硬地掰过他肩膀让对方看着他，何宝荣去扯他手却扯不动，“点啊你做咩啫？唔系啩，黎耀辉，你呷醋吖？”他使劲挣开结果因为刚刚被操到腿软脚下一个踉跄几乎摔出去，黎耀辉也不管他挣扎着锤人，像拎小鸡一样把他拽出来，一路听他骂爹骂娘地把人拖回了廉价出租房。  
“痴线噶你”，一进门何宝荣就气冲冲地甩开手，他上身那件白衬衫一直没扣，凹陷的锁骨和微微起伏的胸膛都暴露在空气里，隐隐约约可以看到还挺着的乳头，那里还印着淤血的牙痕，也不用想他刚刚被搞成什么样。他吵了一路面颊泛红，呼吸也粗重了点，让人想起某种只会虚张声势的小野兽。  
“你知唔知佢哋会搞死你？”黎耀辉揪着他衣领把他抵到门板上，离得太近连他一根根的睫毛都看得清，呼吸也是烫的，透明的气流在他们之间割出一道潮湿的河，何宝荣抬起手臂试图把他推开，“叼你啊黎耀辉！我出街你就话我烂滚着件靓衫都唔得，点呀我同楼下卖烟嘅瞓过你抦我吖，扑街仔！”其实他根本不会打架，就是握了个拳头看起来张牙舞爪的那种程度，黎耀辉去抓他两只乱挥的手，结果居然被他拳头砸到鼻梁，鲜红的血液很快流下来，连何宝荣也愣了两秒，“……你咁孱噶”。黎耀辉随手抹了两把鼻血没说话，直接抄起手边那把木椅子就往他身上敲，力道大得木板都快给他敲烂，何宝荣还没反应过来就被他砸倒了按在地上揍，对方就盯着他柔软的腹部猛砸，他全身蜷起来环过双手护着但也没什么用。他反而还嫌黎耀辉不够气似的越发大声嚷嚷，“……打吖黎耀辉，够胆你就搞死我！敢唔敢搞死我！”硬质物体落在肉体上的声响闷闷的，那副小骨架似乎都要被打散了。  
其实黎耀辉在他小腿上砸的那下几乎听到了椅子腿折了的声音，但他也不管何宝荣疼得哭叫，直接扔开椅子，骑到何宝荣身上揍他那张漂亮得要死的脸，“叫吖你，你唔系很会叫？”，何宝荣嘴角破了个口子，鼻血的味道也漫到口腔里，血沫混着口水把他呛得咳嗽，全身被车碾过一遍一样疼得要命，尤其是他左边小腿，怕不是真的给他打断了，他泪水马上浸了满眼连黎耀辉的的脸都模糊得看不清，“……痛，好痛噶……”他刚才嚣张的气焰消了大半，耳边嗡嗡地响了一阵出口都是呜咽的哭腔，但他偏又用那只情况稍微好点的右脚去踹黎耀辉。  
理智的蒸发也许就只是一两秒的事，黎耀辉解了何宝荣那根松松垮垮的皮带，把他两只手都绑到床腿紧紧捆起来，反应过来的何宝荣突然又有了挣扎的力气似的开始疯狂地扭，衬衫下的肚子也露出来，他对他又骂又踢，但黎耀辉还是没两下就把他裤子扒掉了。那两条精瘦的腿被他分开，大腿根部沾着鬼佬湿湿凉凉的精液，何宝荣的里面不知道还被射进了多少，穴口张开一点就漏出白色的黏腻液滴，断断续续地滑进臀缝里。  
黎耀辉看得心头火起，掰着他穴口就把自己的阴茎往里面顶，何宝荣被揍得浑身都火辣辣的疼，肌肉根本放松不了，下身窄小的洞口把黎耀辉卡得寸步难行。“做咩啫你咁样我点搞！”，何宝荣哭得满脸是泪，就是对方怎么吼他凶他也不答话。黎耀辉强行掰他屁股，手指扒开他穴口就把整根阴茎都捅进去一插到底，直接戳到了柔嫩的肠道深部，下一秒他就听到了何宝荣的惨叫，然后痛得整个身体绷起来，脖颈连着胸腹的线条颤抖成一条僵硬的曲线。  
“唔，唔好咁……求你……”何宝荣嘶嘶抽着气头向后仰着，牙咬在下唇上，但他手被绑在床脚也没法推他，脊背硌到地板连退路都没有，他几乎是低声下气地求黎耀辉不要动，但完全没得到几分怜悯，黎耀辉操他的时候就好像他里面有把刀再来回抽一样，越疼他就夹得越厉害，肠肉收缩又裹着那个切割他的凶器简直不知廉耻，他觉得这副身体比巷里卖屁股的男妓还下贱，肠道里热得要命像是融化的黄油，他被操得像颗烂熟的草莓或者樱桃，柔软的果肉被翻出来碾得都是黏香的汁水。  
黎耀辉掐着他腰上的肉捣药似的把他那根硬挺的阴茎杵进去，再拔出来大半重新插进去，有几下没章法的顶弄擦到了何宝荣的前列腺，但他前面因为太疼一直软塌塌的，只剩了尖锐的痛感，上个人残留的精液还在里面，白沫随着黎耀辉的动作在肉壁上刮擦。他从没一次做爱叫得那么惨过，体内坚硬的阴茎每动一下都是刀剐似的折磨。何宝荣哭到脑袋发晕耳鸣一阵阵的，连黎耀辉说的什么“仲敢唔敢沟鬼佬”也听不清，只会虚弱地重复几句“我错咗唔好搞我”求他放过自己，没插几下他就再没力气大声叫了，跟条拍上岸的鱼似的张着口呼吸，半干的血迹糊在他鼻翼嘴角，被眼泪洗了一遍几乎褪了色。  
他的左腿疼得更厉害了，两只手腕被皮带擦出深深浅浅的勒痕，没多久何宝荣就连无用的小声求饶也放弃，只能试图把腿分得更开一点，至少别让黎耀辉操他的动作再碰到那条已经肿起来的伤腿，他就是狂风暴雨里一片小枯叶，遍体鳞伤破破烂烂的。做到最后他连哭都哭不动，身体里的水像是被蒸干了，浑身烫得泛红，黎耀辉捣得太猛，顶的那下叫他后脑狠狠撞了地板，昏过去之前他还在呛咳着粗喘，发黑的视野里似乎有闪过一瞬黎耀辉一脸惊慌的表情。  
其实他确实没想做到这么过，等黎耀辉冷静下来一点他就去拍何宝荣的脸，但是对方虚弱得毫无回应，他起身才看到何宝荣的小腿肿得厉害形状还有点扭曲，身上没一处肉是好的，淤青咬在他皮肤上像几条蜿蜒的蛇纹，黎耀辉裹了衣物草草处理了一下他湿泞的下身就半抱着他往医院去。这时候也不知道是几点，凝固的街上空荡荡的，夜里铺着一层厚重阴冷的黑，打不到车他只好半拖半抱着何宝荣走去设施陈旧的小医院。  
等何宝荣暂时算是没事的时候天已经亮了大半，汹涌的浅白色晨光都冲到黎耀辉脚边堆积起来，跟海里的珍珠色泡沫一样，幸运的是他左腿好像只是轻微骨裂，治得及时也不算大碍。就是何宝荣实在是烧得厉害，醒来了也迷迷糊糊地小声呻吟着，苍白着一张脸，也没力气动弹，他一见黎耀辉就声音颤抖着又快哭了，“真嘅好痛噶……黎耀辉……”他躺在床上就看起来身形更小，虚弱得像只蛛网缚住再也飞不起来的蝴蝶。  
“唔喊啦，横掂脚都敲跛咗。”黎耀辉看了看这间仿佛发了霉的病房，到处都沉了灰似片坟墓，但过往记忆的高潮中的磷火偏要燃成一群飞蛾，再从沉默的墓道里飞出来，窗边突然之间火光冲天似的，烧出几重朝霞，于是布宜诺斯艾利斯的夏日就这样很快衰颓下去了。  
出了医院大门去买点吃食的黎耀辉下了几级台阶，感到身后的建筑物正在逐渐向他崩塌着覆压下来。


	2. 边缘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 仍然是春光组的sex，搞一搞何宝荣

少量粤语，私设在台北待了两年就用国语了，是黎何  
喝醉了没认出黎耀辉的何宝荣，有路人x何提及，有些PTSD  
大概算HE，Daff取自To daff the world aside摆脱红尘

后来黎耀辉在台北又见到他，那是一九九九年深冬的事，一大片灰蒙蒙的骤雨劈里啪啦砸在灯影辉煌的长街上，路旁人影寥寥，远远可以望见几支伶俜的伞在夜市的昏黄雨幕下晃荡，他拐进西门町随便哪家不知名酒吧的时候，也没想过会在那里撞见何宝荣。  
他本该掉头就走的，但他下意识地靠近，像颗被引力捕获的行星。  
何宝荣那身姜黄色皮衣实在太扎眼了，也不知道是喝了多少，整个人趴倒在吧台上歪歪斜斜的，脑袋随意地枕在胳膊上，口里哼着几句听不清词的英文歌，一双迷离的眼睛眯起来。他把食指插进玻璃杯里搅着叮叮作响的透明冰块，过了一会儿转过脸来朝着来人的方向笑眼弯弯，不过他醉得很彻底根本没有认出他的意思，黎耀辉走近的时候他只是眨巴了一下眼睛，微微歪着头透出小孩子似的迷茫。  
但他脸上困惑的神情很快消失了，取而代之的是种游刃有余的轻薄笑意，他抬起手突然揪住了黎耀辉的领子把他拽到面前，何宝荣的呼吸很烫，细喘的热气扑到他脸上，黎耀辉几乎以为他要说出那句熟悉的话了，“不如我哋由头嚟过吖”，每次他说这句，低沉的嗓音都像浸了一层醉醺醺的烈酒味，似远似近，但他始终无法抵抗。然而何宝荣没有说话，只是突然狠狠地吻了上去，吻得很用力还伸出舌头舔他唇廓，唇齿间有股意犹未尽的甜味。黎耀辉钳住他手腕把他扒开，踉跄着后退两步，“你冇嘢吖嘛何宝荣，你系咪有病？”他身上很烫，颈部连着胸口的皮肤也洇红了，就像发了高烧脑袋也迷迷糊糊的，根本没在听黎耀辉的话，“你做不做啊？”他双手环过黎耀辉的脖子扑进他怀里，像只小树袋熊一样挂到他身上，贴着耳朵吹气，他开口讲的是带点台湾味的国语，还沾着种软软的青涩口音。  
“你喺呢度做咩你话俾我知——”黎耀辉还没反应过来就被他含住了耳朵，温暖的口腔包裹住微凉的皮肤，何宝荣露出一点牙咬着他，像仔细舔舐食物的小野兽，还把下身贴合到他身上蹭来蹭去，“……我口你啊，Daff”，听完这句低哑的国语黎耀辉终于感觉到无可抑制的愤怒将要冲破他胸腔，他不能不去想每天晚上或者多少个晚上他在这里向陌生男人邀约，又被多少人狠狠搞过搞得身体一片狼藉，现在他醉得一塌糊涂粘乎乎地抱着他求操，像个漂亮的小婊子，嘴里还叫着一个从没听过的名字，但黎耀辉只想把他掀翻了往死里揍。  
“……好啊，好啊，那你跟我走，去我出租房里搞啊。”黎耀辉也换成了国语，一手揪着他后领硬是把他半拖半抱地扯着往酒吧外面走，何宝荣难受地哼哼了两声，像是不满意他动作太粗暴把他脖子勒疼了，但还是跟着他腿脚虚软地挪着步子，一路磕磕绊绊地捱到门口。黎耀辉那辆满身伤痕的二手车就停在街角，每次太过聒噪的斜雨划过玻璃窗，他都会想起副驾上大呼小叫嚷嚷着要飙车的何宝荣，他手里半罐啤酒因为一路颠簸哐哐地洒落在前胸，黎耀辉再三告诫他不要老是发癫乱闹搞得他们会死在车祸里，而对方叽叽喳喳地抱怨他不识路开太慢，加了速又害他呛到气管，老旧引擎嘈杂的轰鸣声咆哮起来终于勉强盖过了何宝荣永无休止的肆意吵闹，“你净系识恰我嘅啫！”，他气鼓鼓嘟囔一阵，不过等会儿又会耐不住寂寞来骚扰他。  
两年前黎耀辉拿着水管冲干净了屠宰场地上的肆无忌惮的鲜血，离开他以后一切都变得毫无波澜，或者说是终于回归了正轨，从小到大所有琐碎繁杂没有意义的回忆堆积在一起，皱缩成飓风也吹不散的枯萎泡沫。现在随着何宝荣的再次出现，他生命中的狂乱漩涡再度翻涌席卷回来。台北的夜雨依旧很大，水流哗哗地从车窗上灌下来，如同深蓝色的磅礴瀑布在燃起浓烟，溅起的雨水淋湿了他的知觉，他的脑子一定是哪里出了错，否则怎么会再次自揭血肉模糊的伤疤。  
他从闪回的记忆画面里回过神来，好不容易塞进副驾驶座的何宝荣又迷迷糊糊地靠过来，像只粘人的小仔猫，他湿漉漉的额发蹭到黎耀辉的侧脸，“……我好难受啊”，那两只醉得有些绵软无力的手摸索着去剥黎耀辉的皮带，他整个人都爬过来试图挤到同一个座位上。黎耀辉想把他按回去，但这只醉猫铁了心要趴在他身上，两条细腿跨过来坐在他胯上，“丢！你甘样我点揸车！”黎耀辉语气暴躁地吼他，但身上的何宝荣轻轻呜咽着凑上去亲了亲他嘴角，醉意朦胧地往他温暖的胸口蹭，他脸颊潮红得有些不寻常，呼吸也很急促，似乎是真的病了还烧得不低，只是含含糊糊地说着“好冷吖”，不断往他身上贴动手动脚的。  
之前一直在回避肢体接触所以黎耀辉也没发现他的身体状况其实相当不好，脱了外套他瘦得不成样子，稍稍触摸就能感觉到他毛衣下面锐利的肋骨轮廓突显出来，单薄的身板大概撑不住两拳就会倒。何宝荣捂着嘴突然咳嗽了几声，但他完全不当回事，继续贴着黎耀辉的身体摩挲，伏下身去顺着腹部吻向还没什么反应的裤裆，口腔隔着一层布料轻轻咬着那里的形状，温热的包裹感立刻浸染开来，“何宝荣！”他大声喝止对方，扯着他后脑的头发往后拉，音量徘徊在暴怒和怨愤之间，或是二者兼有，“你是不是想死，被操死你就高兴了是不是？你真这么想死我搞死你啊！”  
“好疼放手呀你……”何宝荣皱起了眼，脖颈因为揪着头发的力道被迫仰着，露出相当脆弱的一截，弧度给人以一种可以折断的错觉，“还搞不搞了！婆婆妈妈的”，黎耀辉没好气地松了手，放任他拉开下身的裤链，“好啊那来啊，我先告诉你我不戴套的等会儿别哭着跟我反悔”，其实何宝荣跨坐到他身上摩擦还舔了他的时候他就有点硬了，现在已经半勃的阴茎暴露出来，被他从下到上细细舔了一遍又胀大了一圈，何宝荣的舌头火热又柔软，一开始只是蜻蜓点水似的用舌尖抵着他龟头，随即他把口腔覆上去含住了整个头部，慢慢吞进去一点长度，阴茎在他腮帮子上戳出个鼓鼓囊囊的形状，他小口吃着性器的样子像是咬着根棒棒糖细嚼慢咽的，不过意外的是他舔舐阴茎的动作做起来似乎并不是很熟练，只是像亲吻一样吸了几口。  
何宝荣低着眉缓缓含着他往里吞，从黎耀辉的角度正好可以看见他鬓发间漏出的纤巧耳尖，耳廓染着薄薄的红。但他好像醉得厉害身体有点不太协调，脑袋晕晕乎乎的，似乎还感冒了鼻子塞着，吞吃阴茎的动作也有些艰难，再往里吃的时候硬挺的东西直直戳到他喉咙，他不小心哽了一下，反射性地退开想吐出来，然而黎耀辉把他狠狠按住了，“你不是很会吃这个吗继续啊”，何宝荣被他胡乱顶得想呕，恐怖的窒息感梗在喉咙里进退两难，他竭力张着口承受，眼睛激得都是咸涩泪花，鼻尖触到痒酥酥的茂密阴毛，一阵雄性的味道弥漫着。完全勃起的阴茎长度和粗度对他并不算大的口腔食管来说相当粗暴，他唔唔的声音里带了几分哀求的意味，垂下眉的表情看起来有点可怜。  
黎耀辉一点没打算温柔对他，来势汹汹的异物插到食管深处的那一下撞得何宝荣还是控制不住地猛然呕了出来，他死命挣扎的动作终究脱开了黎耀辉强压的手，“咳咳……呕，咳咳……”他憋得满脸通红，脖子上青筋现形，咳出的唾液亮晶晶的，从下颌沾到颈侧，粗喘里夹杂着断断续续的呛咳声。  
“不要，唔，不要了，我不搞了……”何宝荣捂着喉咙可怜巴巴地哽咽起来，透明的热乎乎眼泪糊着长长的睫毛几乎睁不开了，发烧让他头沉得要命，平衡感也丢了大半，他摇摇晃晃地就去抓车门。黎耀辉火上心头，一把揪住想逃的何宝荣，掐住他脖子反手把他卡在驾驶座上：“干！你是不是玩我！每次你叫我来就来要走就走你当我什么！”他手掌之下的身体单薄而温热，再用力一点还可以摸到血管突突地跳。  
何宝荣发现自己根本抠不动对方钳制他的手指的时候突然害怕起来，他呜呜地挣扎着，张着口想呼救却喊不出个句子，只能疯狂用脚乱踢乱蹬，趁黎耀辉被他踹得松了一下手就马上翻了身往隔壁座上爬，但他很快就被攥住了腰拖回来，“你被多少人玩过你告诉我啊！是不是随便谁都可以操你？”黎耀辉整个人骑到他身上压死了试图逃窜的动作，还毫不客气地把他裤子扒下来，露出他两瓣浑圆的屁股，何宝荣冻了个哆嗦，弓着腰把脸埋进交叠的臂弯里闷闷地呢喃，“不是，我没有……我需要钱……”，回应他的是狠狠抽在屁股上的两巴掌，火辣辣的红印很快泛滥开来，何宝荣蜷缩着小声叫了两下。  
“没钱你就去做鸭？何宝荣你是不是欠操！吃男人鸡巴你是不是很开心？被男人强奸也很开心？”黎耀辉草草往自己手上吐了几口唾沫，没跟他废话就把一根手指塞到还紧闭着的穴口揉开它，粗糙的手指毫不留情地刺进去，左右扩张紧缩的甬道，何宝荣捱不住疼，立刻痛呼出了声，他太干了也完全没准备好，这点唾沫起不了什么润滑作用，他本能地往前扑但是迫于身上的体重他根本没这个力气反抗，两条腿也因为黎耀辉卡着而丝毫并不拢。  
“嘶，不要进来，好痛……”他跪趴在坐垫上身体扭来扭去，上身倒在座位上起不来，这已经是他能做到的最大程度的抵抗，“骗鬼去吧才两根你会受不了？”黎耀辉很快把第三根手指也捅进去，烦躁地张开扣弄着，高热的肠肉紧紧地包裹着他，而他做前戏的耐心早就磨得一点不剩了，他把自己硬得发胀的阴茎抵在何宝荣的臀缝上，“等等，别，先别——”何宝荣颤抖的声音被他自己突然拔高的哭喊打断了，黎耀辉的阴茎一下钉进去大半像柄利刃要把他割裂了，他尖叫着哭嚎起来拼命往前爬，但这些破碎的哀鸣都被车外的暴雨盖过了，“不要夹了你搞得我动都动不了！”黎耀辉也被他卡得生疼，插进去一半也没法动，“放松！”他掰着何宝荣印着红痕的屁股，强行把自己拔出来一点再捅进去，狭窄的肉道急切地挤压他勃发的阴茎，“……不行，太疼了，不要做了……求求你了”，何宝荣伏在车垫上断断续续地哭，他几乎有种内脏也被戳穿的错觉，胃袋沉甸甸的很想吐，他的身体不知道是哪里坏了这时候根本放松不下来，光是吃进那根凶暴的阴茎就耗尽力气了。  
他还发着烧全身都一片滚烫，虚软无力的肢体疼得发颤，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉在垫子上，“呜，不要这样……咳咳”，他又咳嗽起来眼睛鼻子都擦红了，讲话一抽一抽的，“……我，我很久没做过了”，黎耀辉差点就愣了几秒，但一想他那声“Daff”叫得软软糯糯，攀到他身上分明就很熟练，就认定他嘴里又没句真话，“很久没做过？你是不是跟每个操过的都这么说”，他一手按着他后颈，把自己的阴茎深深埋进他烧得火热的身体里，大开大合地在他柔嫩的肠道里恣肆抽动，捣药似的撞击重重刮过他内壁。何宝荣凄惨地哭嚎着求他住手，全身都在打颤，黎耀辉把另一只手也按到他脖子上的时候，他几乎是情绪崩溃地大声尖叫起来，这个过于惊恐的反应勾起了黎耀辉的某处记忆。  
之前也有过一次类似的，他后入的时候双手按在何宝荣后颈上，他就突然很害怕地挣扎起来，按不住地又哭又骂，再也不肯配合他好好做，最后不欢而散又闹得一顿大吵。黎耀辉后来不是没提起过，但何宝荣语气回避不愿意多讲，“问咁多做乜嘢？第一次嘛……”，轻飘飘说这话的时候他目光低垂，也不看他。黎耀辉还想问点什么，什么第一次不第一次的，但他感觉到这一秒的何宝荣身上仿佛罩了一层疏离的外壳，装作一副不以为然的样子眉尖却看起来快哭了，脸庞掩在半明半暗的光线里很模糊。不过他当时什么也没问，只是闷闷地去阳台点了支烟，他总是这样的，嘴边像是有话却什么都说不出了。  
他似乎也能猜到那个答案，何宝荣从来不提他在香港的事，小时候或者他的父母，也不讲黎耀辉的父亲（第一次见到何宝荣的时候他正被他父亲压在小巷墙上干，黎耀辉甚至冲上去拿墙角的啤酒瓶砸过他们），何宝荣的过去像是笼着大片灰暗的硝烟，也大概早早就被什么锋利的刀刃侵袭过，第一次做想来也不会是什么你情我愿的温存场合。  
“你第一次是不是被……”黎耀辉突然想到一个画面，年纪不大的何宝荣趴在地上动弹不得地哭着，瘦弱的身体被两只粗壮的大手按住，双手掐到后颈是触发他记忆里剧痛经历的开关，最初的恐惧都像受伤的小动物一样躲藏在那里，“……强奸了。”但他并没有停下来，他只感觉到从来没被信任的不甘，为什么没告诉过他，他把自己的一切都和他说过，包括把他扫地出门的母亲，最后酗酒倒在医院的父亲，倒闭的工厂，纠缠不休的远亲，所有都无保留，而何宝荣什么都不说，只会把他一个人晾在一边，要撒娇了就过来蹭蹭。每个等他回来的晚上都漫长得像阿根廷旧公寓楼顶漏水的管道，他数着一滴一滴凝结的冰水珠从天花板下坠，凌晨回来的何宝荣穿得靓丽，身上一股撩人的烟味，和谁说过话做过什么都含糊其辞，更不必说来自过去的隐秘。  
所以黎耀辉其实好恨他，恨到要对他暴力相向，这不公平。  
他曾经，应该说是一直以来，小心翼翼包裹起来的短暂温存总是被何宝荣肆意毁坏，他争吵不休猜疑重重把搭建好的小空间砸得一片狼藉，他可以恃宠而骄地对他作天作地，然后什么也不告诉他。这份怨怒现在都返还在了何宝荣的身体上，汗湿的腰窝凹下战栗的曲线，泛红的肉浪翻涌，软绵绵的无力哭叫淹没在笼罩全城的暴雨中。黎耀辉突然感到一种满心酸胀的痛快感，何宝荣浸泡在极度痛苦里的求饶让他硬得更厉害，肉刃破开身下这具孱弱的躯体闯进更深的湿热腹地，他确确实实地侵入了何宝荣欲潮汹涌的内里，占有他，黎耀辉像头红了眼的猛兽一样撕咬着他的颈背，光滑的肩上被啃出一连串破了皮的新鲜咬痕。“……救救我，救……”何宝荣疼得不敢再胡乱挣扎，那个噩梦又回来了，他的呼救徒劳无功，强暴他的男人在他后颈咬下深红灼烧的印记，下体是撕裂样的痛楚，他变成一头被献祭的小羊羔，离散与苦难的浪潮无不击打在他身上，“辉……黎耀辉”，他微弱的声音几乎被漏过去了，但黎耀辉还是听见了，他怔了怔几乎有点心软起来。  
而何宝荣哭得岔了气，身体狠狠地一抽绞紧了他，肠道无规律的痉挛夹得黎耀辉直接射在了里面，粘稠偏凉的液体灌进深处，何宝荣连声都发不出了，只能倒着虚弱地喘气。黎耀辉把自己的性器拔出来，带出了少量白沫，操得红肿的穴口一时有点闭不拢，随着几下收缩张开，排出来一点白色的精液，他随便抽了张纸给他擦了擦。何宝荣的额头很烫，整个人烧得迷迷糊糊，黎耀辉给他套了裤子，把他随便塞到座位上，但他下体痛得完全坐不了，这样粗暴的性爱怕是好几天才能缓过来，他只能用一个很扭曲的姿势侧着歪在副驾驶座上。  
“我好想吐……”何宝荣摇晃着脑袋，眼尾还都是哭红的泪痕，声音哑得不成样子，像惨遭蹂躏的磨砂纸。  
“我拿个袋子，你等等。”  
等黎耀辉拿了个塑料袋接在他胸口，何宝荣就只是干呕了两下，透明的唾液粘在嘴角，又皱着眉撇开了头。  
“我吐不出来。”  
“忍着，你先自己拿，我回去给你找药。”黎耀辉把袋子随手丢给他，发动了车子。何宝荣难受得很但也没力气再吵什么，抱着塑料袋昏昏沉沉地硬熬着。车子穿进滂沱骤雨的时候黎耀辉又看了他一眼，何宝荣闭着眼眉头紧锁，他突然想到打开他，是的，打开他，里面是对称和不对称的内脏，无时无刻不绑缚着来自过去的锁链，他却一直相当鲜活猛烈地存在着，生命力摇曳得像颗石丛里钻出的青芽，或许生病了，但顽石上都是挣扎崩落的裂痕。人随时都会死去，二十岁死四十岁才倒下，沉没水底的手还在向上爬，上方也不会有人拉一把，但他是不一样的。  
何宝荣是不一样的。  
十几岁被毁坏的墙，狰狞的钢筋从房体里扭曲地冲出，它的碎片插在身体里至今也取不出，这就是他生命带给他的刻痕，深部的伤口不再渗血也仅仅因为他用别的东西暂时裹住了它。而这伤口是无法愈合的。  
不像他们第一次做爱弄出的伤口那样。  
说起来那时候黎耀辉还是第一次和男人做爱，他被何宝荣猫咪撒娇一样亲昵的吻撩得很硬，狡猾的猫舌头只管到处点火又不负责后续，黎耀辉毛毛躁躁地只想快点进去，何宝荣嘲笑他处男似的反应一样仰起下巴俯视他，慢悠悠地才把双腿张开，露出那个狭小的入口。扩张是他自己做的，润滑液从他指尖滴落，纤细的手指慢慢插进嫩红的穴口捣弄，何宝荣发出几声黏腻的呻吟让他硬得发胀，进入他体内变成一种炽热的野望。  
之后的事他其实有点不太记得了，只记得阴茎插入何宝荣屁股的时候他小小地惊叫了一下，然后把腿夹在他腰上，两只手搂上他的背指甲抓得很疼，他的第一次交代得很快，插了没几个来回就射了，何宝荣都没怎么爽到，但还是抱了抱他，把他脑袋按到自己胸口摸了摸，“第一次就系噉啦”，一副早有所料的表情。所以第二轮的时候他只想着横冲直撞地操他，把他干得又疼又爽的一直嗯嗯呜呜地呻吟，等何宝荣带了哭腔挣扎起来他才发现下面带了点血了。他慌慌张张退出来，还半夜跑去药店买的软膏，把他紧张得一身汗，不过没什么大事，那次过了几天何宝荣也就好了，倒是颐指气使地一直让他伺候着，还多装了一星期屁股痛。  
现在何宝荣闭着眼侧卧着，很像当时他做完累到讲不出话的样子，也是这样失了力气歪着，面上的潮红褪不了色，瘫软得像个可怜兮兮的布娃娃。黎耀辉也不管他是不是能听见，自顾自地说下去，“……Daff是谁？”，他其实也不指望有什么回答，只是想问。  
“是个好人。”  
过了一会儿何宝荣轻轻地嗫嚅着，语气仍然是喝醉时的飘忽，“他帮了我好多。”  
“……你喜欢他？”黎耀辉本来想问另一个字，但这个字烫得几乎要灼伤他的喉咙，他发不出这个音，也不想听到什么答案，他仅仅是只把头埋进沙里的鸵鸟而已，“他是好人你还去祸害他？”  
“所以我不能……我只有一个……可以去”何宝荣这句的声音说得太小了，完全被雾气氤氲的雨声掩埋，“你说什么？”黎耀辉再问的时候他又不说话了，整个人缩着，像只淋了雨的流浪猫。  
“只有一个地方可以去。”  
他刚刚说的应该就是这句，但黎耀辉想知道他还能去哪儿，“你要回香港？”然而何宝荣醉醺醺地摇了摇头，耷拉着昏昏沉沉的脑袋，“辉……”  
黎耀辉顿住了，车窗上扑面而来的暴雨似乎扎穿了老旧的玻璃直直打在他身体上，他发现自己很讨厌这场嘈杂迷乱的夜雨，黏腻湿滑的雨珠渗进皮肤里把他整个人泡得湿哒哒的，几乎可以挤出水来，如果这些该死的雨都可以拔地而起涌回天空就好了，何宝荣的声音也不会模糊不清。  
“那他就活该要被你祸害？”  
何宝荣想了一下，盯着他的视线虚虚的并没有焦距，酒还是没醒，他认真地点了点头，“对……只有一个。”  
让黎耀辉意外的是他觉得自己奇异地平静了下来，像是一颗小石子扑通一下清脆地落入了井中，“我还有一个问题，你腰上的伤怎么回事？”他先前也来不及问，摸到的时候他腰上一道长长的浅色疤痕，看得出来当时情形并不太乐观。  
“被人砍了，”何宝荣苦恼地皱起眉，仿佛回忆一件二十年前积了灰的往事，“骗了一点钱……”他似乎是觉得太冻了，两手交叉着抱着胸微微颤抖起来，之后他断断续续，颠三倒四地跟黎耀辉讲了他来台北混的事，骗钱的时候惹了黑道差点被砍死，他浑身带血慌不择路的那次是一个叫Daff的人帮他躲过一劫，请了医生治他，还给了他一笔钱让他回香港去。“那你有没有……”黎耀辉视线放低了，盯着车前的路，两旁直立的路灯在白雨里燃烧，影影绰绰的。  
“……但他把我推开了，他有人了，好像叫Leslie，”何宝荣似乎知道对方在意什么地方一样，很平淡地接上了，“他是我喜欢的类型。”  
“不过他是个好好的人。”何宝荣又低低重复了一遍他是好人，却露出有些悲伤的神情，他感觉到雨点的渐渐崩解，这场漫长的雨快要停了，汽车在减速，窗外的黑暗夜景流逝的速度也减慢了，黎耀辉问他，“那黎耀辉呢？”  
“他……他是对我最好的人。”  
何宝荣闷闷地讲完这句就要睡过去了，黎耀辉连忙摇了摇他，“先别睡！已经到了”，他费劲地开了车门绕到何宝荣这边去揽他，“不要丢下我了……”何宝荣眼皮沉沉的，眼睛也睁不开，但还是揪着他衣角下摆，任他晃着也不松手，像是被抛弃了的小狗咬着半截项圈死不松口。“好好，不会丢下你，你先松手这样我抱不了你。”  
他早该想到何宝荣醒着或是睡着都很难抱他上楼，淋了雨越发湿漉漉的很重一团，怀里的人也很不配合，东倒西歪差点扯着他一起摔下楼梯，把他扔到床上花了太久，黎耀辉累得草草给他用毛巾擦了擦水就躺下了，感冒，发烧，做的时候弄伤了，不过这点烧还烧不坏何宝荣，他知道的。比起恼人的何宝荣，还是台北的雨更加可恶一点。  
第二天他被头疼吵醒的时候，发现何宝荣正趴在他床边盯着他皱起的眉峰，似乎已经看了很久，见他醒了又下意识地避了避视线，“睇咩睇，再睇打鸠死你！”黎耀辉烦躁地揉了揉头发，想想昨天何宝荣哭得凄惨，还是问了句，“你好翻啲未呀？”  
“点呀黎耀辉，我使唔使多谢你？咁关心我啫？”何宝荣撇了撇嘴，但又压不住地咳嗽起来，“喉咙痛吖，讲唔到嘢……”黎耀辉也不能确定他对昨晚的事还记得多少，还是醉酒断片了全都忘光，他想不好从哪里问起，手却比他的意识更快，抚上何宝荣的额头估了估体温，在发低烧，想他这个身板也抗不太牢。  
黎耀辉没等何宝荣有什么反应就收了手，没好气地推开他自己去换衣服，“抵你死！自己摞嚟衰，扑街仔”，他昨晚是一时气急只想把何宝荣带回来操一顿，往死里搞也行，但他在车上说的那几句竟是让他柔软下来，他叹了口气，如果现在何宝荣要讲从头来过，他一定还是听，不过他身后响起的却不是那句口头禅。  
“喂，我好肚饿呀饿死啦——”何宝荣不把自己当外人似的爬上了黎耀辉的床，抱着被子把头埋进去，赖在那里不动了，但两条细腿已经把床单蹬乱了。  
“你想食啲咩呀，仲要食啲咩呀？”黎耀辉皱着眉无可奈何地去收拾床单，把它展平。“你煮乜我食乜啰，係咁啦。”何宝荣闷头要接着睡，但他挪了下位置的时候吃痛地呻吟了一下，“喂，点呀何宝荣——”黎耀辉连忙扶住了他，却看到何宝荣嗤嗤地朝他笑了。  
这次他没有说从头来过，不知道是不是因为不想再落到那个循环里，但这个理由可能也不是很重要，让黎耀辉做出决定的并不是那句话，而是何宝荣说出那句话的时候，那双望向他的仿佛带着什么渴求的，如有泪光的眼睛。  
而他是永远无法拒绝的。


	3. 飞蛾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 搞了郁忠良

干爹（大大）x忠良 惩罚play，病态控制欲  
预警大概是，被老男人糟蹋，侮辱性言辞和暴力描述  
（国语，对干爹称呼还是电影里的“大大”

郁忠良双手按着膝低垂着头跪在地上。  
他身上还是穿着那件单薄的白色长衫，透着布料似乎可以看见他若隐若现的腰身。小房间里晦暗的光线忽远忽近地映在他侧脸上，楼下的钟刚敲过七点，干爹还有一会儿才到，他只当自己认错的态度好些能讨他罚得轻些，他看着地毯上繁复而精巧的绣花，只嗅到室内玫瑰凋零的腐坏香气。  
他突然想起自己第一次被大大带去深巷里的小包间，那时候他十六岁，又瘦又小像个没长开的孱弱少年，关上房门里面就幽暗得如同外面凉薄的夜。他见到一个金发碧眼的外国男人，后者向他招招手让他过来，“Do you know what you’re supposed to do？”他懵懵懂懂地点了点头，慢慢地走近他，然后跪在他张开的双腿之间，畏畏缩缩地伸手去拉他裤链。“Use your mouth，little one.”  
他的动作明显顿了一下，脸上露出点屈辱的表情，但还是照做了，用上下齿咬着冷冰冰的金属头费力地往下扯，然后把半勃的阴茎从内裤里放出来，那根东西粗得可怕，几乎可以直接堵塞他喉管。他咽了口口水，闭上眼去舔面前的龟头，舌尖细细地捋过冠状沟的纹路。他强忍着那股冲进口腔鼻腔的恶心体味，心一横去吞吃那根对他的嘴巴来说过于粗长的阴茎。鼻尖刚碰到那些蜷曲的浅色阴毛的时候，龟头就已经抵到了他会厌，这根性器还剩下一点没吞进去，但他已经快被喉咙里的异物顶吐了，出于生理本能只想往后撤，然而对方不耐烦地抓着他头发继续往前送，硬是把整根阴茎都捅进狭窄温热的喉管里。他眼角马上挤出了泪，强烈的窒息感攫住了他，食管痉挛着试图排出异物，但是外力不许他逃。  
男人抓着他脑袋强迫他做了好几次深喉，然后缓缓退出去一点，放慢了操他嘴巴的速度，不知道过了多久，直到他口角都张得生疼才射进他嘴里，他好想吐但是男人钳着他下巴让他吞，“Swallow it.”  
他呜咽着几乎是自暴自弃地把腥味的黏液全数吃下去，恶心的味道不断在胃里翻腾，男人的手这才松开了他，放任他跪在地上咳个不停，唾液里混着浓重的腥膻味。最后等那男人都走了，他才勉强从地上挣扎着站起来。那天晚上他一直在洗手间抠自己喉咙，伏在水槽上吐得像要把胃里倒空，眼角红红一片直喘气，到最后他都觉得有股血味蔓延在喉咙里，也不知道是不是食管擦伤了。  
郁忠良仍然清晰地记得那个尽是苦痛和屈辱的夜晚，他失了魂一样木木地走出来，干爹拍了拍他的肩膀，“忠良，做得好”，他对他笑了笑，爱怜又温柔地摸了摸他半边脸。他曾经想过要逃，但是干爹的眼线遍布整个上海，几次抓回来都被罚得几天走不了路，干爹会拿那根精致细巧的礼杖敲敲他肩背，“你还想到哪里去呀，忠良”，语气轻飘飘地像是逗弄着一只笼里的金丝雀。后来他也学会在向别人打开腿的时候尽量让自己舒服，他漂亮得像鲜花丛里豢养的蝴蝶，只有他自己知道他不过是只困在黑黢黢的灯影里，飞不起来的病蛾。  
门板打开的吱呀一声把郁忠良拉回现实，他不自觉地颤了一下，“大大……“他低着头开口，想起之前庞先生发现他是个什么东西的时候，那一瞬间难以置信的，失望的，但几乎还带着点悲悯的神情，甚至这样庞先生还想挽留他，他却落荒而逃，”……我错了，下次我一定不会再失败了。”  
但是大大没有搭话，只是拉着嘴角沉默地走到他面前来，粗糙的手抚在他脸上，指腹轻轻地摩挲着光滑的肌肤，郁忠良打了个寒颤，他知道今晚不会太好过，大大看起来气得不轻，不是他认错认得早就能被轻易原谅，他很想逃走，但膝盖已经跪麻了站也站不起来。  
大大拿了根皮带出来，折了两折，不算长倒是很结实，他绕到忠良背后，突然出手猛抽了一下，他毫无准备地叫出声，原先跪直的身体也猛然向前弯倒，只能用手肘撑着地面，他脊背上立刻红了一道，接着又是几下皮带甩下来，他死死咬着唇把声音吞下去，大大不喜欢他哭也不喜欢他叫，会嫌他太吵，闹得他心情不好。  
郁忠良弓着身子疼得直发抖，只能用牙咬住手腕才能勉强不叫出来，嘴里含着的都是破碎的呜咽声。皮带挥起落下的声音划破那点稀薄的空气鞭打在他皮肉上，没一会儿他从肩胛到下凹的腰身就纵横交错地斑驳了一片，全是肿起来的红痕，皮肤灼烧一样发烫，他只敢小声抽气，趴在地上任他肆意抽打发泄怒气。那点纤薄的旧布料也被抽烂了，裂成一条一条的，小滴的血珠渗开来染出深深浅浅的印迹，他还是不敢哭出一点声，大颗的泪堆在眼前模糊一片。大大又连着狠狠抽了他几道，才停下来歇着，在床边坐下了，“你过来。”  
他手腕上都是深深的牙印，缓了好一会儿才挪到大大跟前，他以为是要口他，结果大大说了句“没让你用嘴”，让他趴到床上去，郁忠良几乎以为自己听错了，或者大大抽完他气就消得差不多了。他不敢违抗，相当乖巧地伏到床上去趴好，那双手撩起他背上衣衫，又把他下身裤子拉下去，开始揉搓他两瓣丰腴的臀肉。起初忠良还以为在他穴口附近打转的是他的手指，只是偏凉了些，但等那东西真抵到他穴肉上，他一下就慌了，在黑帮里呆了这么多年不会猜不出这是什么东西，大大那把随身带的转轮手枪他已见过不知多少次，他居然真要拿枪操他。  
“……不等等，嘶——”他吓得想逃却被对方按着脑袋压下去，半边脸紧紧贴着床板，头也抬不起来，大大拿枪的那只手压在他背上，沾着点汗液的手激得伤口一阵阵刺痛，瘦削的肩胛骨都支棱起来，“你再动来动去等会儿发生什么我就不知道了”，忠良一听到大大的声音危险地低下来就不敢再挣了，他认了命似的试图去放松肌肉，“这才乖了”，然而大大下一秒就把枪管硬生生往他穴口里顶，他再怎么努力张开小穴，在没有润滑的情况下要吞进坚硬异常的枪还是太勉强了，冷硬的枪管毫无怜悯地撑开括约肌，在柔嫩处撕扯开的剧痛逼得他哀嚎出声，只进了几厘米他就已经到了疼痛的极限，他快被活活劈开了。  
郁忠良再也顾不得大大讨厌他叫，大声哭叫着喊他停下来，扭动着身体只想往前逃，“……不行我不行了！太疼了进不去的，求求你了！”他啜泣着苦苦求他，但大大按着他脑袋那只手往下移去掐住了他脖颈，收紧的力道很快逼得忠良喊不出来，气管被牢牢捏着，喉咙口只能呜呜嗯嗯地发出哀鸣，掌心都是他颤动的触感，颈动脉正突突跳个不停，又脆弱得仿佛可以直接扼断他，透明的津液从他半张的口里漏出来。  
“屁股抬高点，母狗都会的你不会，”大大一点没把枪管抽出来反而捅得更深，戳到柔软的肠肉叫全身都泛起层层战栗，他继续重复着刚才粗暴的动作，“是不是太久没挨操了，连枪也吞不进去了。”  
郁忠良疼得额上直沁冷汗，还是尽力把臀部抬得更高了点，全身重量都压在他屈起的膝盖上，腿也开始打颤，他后面好像有什么液体滴滴答答顺着大腿内侧流下来，大概是受伤了，但温暖的肉壁仍然紧紧地吸吮着残酷操弄他的异物。似乎是大大毕竟没想把他操死在床上，那支枪只进了大半就不再深入了，他把枪拔了出来，过会儿换上了他自己的性器，忠良根本没什么力气抵抗他，只能任凭他恣意蹂躏自己这具饱受折磨的身体。  
大大一边操他一边玩弄着他后颈的皮肤，一直摸到他颈椎棘突的微微凸起，“你永远都是我的，记住了吗？忠良。”他的内里滚烫又湿润，一次次抽插带出来的体液里混着几丝血味。郁忠良被干得软瘫着喘气，剧烈的疼痛席卷了全身，从内到外，从肉到骨，他只能在心里默默祈求大大可以泄得快一点，他甚至用尽最后一点力气去夹他，试图用收缩的肠肉把他绞射了。大大最后插了一会儿，终于快泄了，不知道是怜惜他还是怕他发烧不方便做事，他没射在忠良里面，只是揪着他头发让他把头转过来，把精液射在了那张漂亮的脸上。  
忠良被睫毛上沾的精液激得眼睛疼，难受地把头扭来扭去，白色的浑浊液体沿着他面庞和下颌一点点滑下来，腥味渗进床单里。“没有下次了，知道吗？”大大温和地摸了摸他的头，“不然……可不止这点惩罚。”  
他无力地点了点头，看着大大把他一个人丢在房间里出去了。而他趴在床上很久都动弹不了，背上交错的伤痕烫得厉害，就算去抹了药也不知道要多久才能躺下睡，那几颗堆着的泪珠无声地滚下来，他勉强把裤子套上了，衣服还是破的，出去的时候他听大大的几个手下好像在小声议论他，“……听说谁都可以玩的，不嫖白不嫖”“……说是比女人还舒服……”他在房里随手顺了条外衣，裹紧了从这逃走了。  
他靠着小巷的窄墙跌跌撞撞跑出去，一路奔回他租的地方去，那附近诊所的老大夫倒是对他很熟悉，还叫住了他，“忠良，那位庞先生你认识吧，他让我给你捎个东西。”郁忠良听到这句愣了一会儿，呆呆地看着对方塞给他一张火车票，“……他说你要是走，就跟他去北京，他在火车站等你。”  
有那么一会儿郁忠良觉得不是自己在做梦，就是庞先生在做梦，要是再早一点他说不定还会相信有机会从这地方逃走，但他早就不信了，在床上被几个人轮着干的时候他就觉得他已经什么都没有，连这副身体也不是自己的。郁忠良回到住处，想了想还是把口袋里的车票撕了，随手丢进油灯里，只是滴滴答答几秒钟，就只剩了细碎的灰烬往上飘，他垂眼看了一会儿，空气里的余温像是一心求死似的很快散掉了。  
或许那天早上郁忠良被大大的手下叫去见他的时候，心上已经有了几分不详的预感。他进了门，外面的手下把门关上了，而大大拄着杖平静地看着他，“你要去哪里呀，忠良？”  
“没有，我没要去哪里。”他否认了，却想起庞先生那张失落又仿佛是悲悯他的，一直望住他的脸，还有远处隐隐约约的汽笛声。  
“……但好像有人跟我说起，那个姓庞的给了你一张火车票，”大大慢慢地摩挲那支精致的旧礼杖，像是在护理一件稀世珍宝，“你上次说的可是庞先生没看上你，这就是你讲的真话了？”  
郁忠良抿了抿唇没有答。他知道他该说什么，他早就撕了那张票永远也走不了，等他伤好得差不多了就会去为大大捕猎下一个目标，很少有人能不被他蛊惑，一个个都被他骗为他痴就是为他死也大有人在。  
但他突然很想说次谎，好像自己的生死也与他无关似的，“……北京，我要去北京！我去了北京就这辈子都不回来！”沉默了一会儿之后，郁忠良终于失控了一样朝他吼出来了，“我永远都不回上海了！”  
“你以为你出得了这扇门？”大大为他突然爆发的吼声惊讶了一下，但马上冷笑起来，拿出了随身的枪指着他。  
但忠良就像看不见那把枪一样，愤然转身就向门边跑去，大大毫不犹豫地向他连开了三枪，两枪擦过腿，一枪打穿了后腰从他腹部射出去了，枪响几乎把他惨叫也盖过，他无力地跪倒在门前，低头只看见击穿的皮肉翻出，温热而鲜艳的大片血液喷溅到门上，汹涌冲鼻的铁锈味弥漫开来，伴随着一股火药灼伤的味道，他仍然憋着一口气，硬是死命去够那个门把手，大大快步走过去一脚把他踹开了。  
他呻吟着歪倒在地上，视野一片模糊，捂着贯穿伤的手其实已经没什么意义，血流从他指缝里不断溢出来根本止不住，周围已经积成了一大摊血泊，他甚至没感觉到有多痛，只是觉得腹部那个被猛撞了一下似的孔洞很凉。他的手好像摸到了什么破损的柔软脏器，滑滑腻腻的，他在出血，大量失血很快让他头晕目眩，什么都看不清，知觉也快消失了。  
而他突然之间仿佛看见了一个模模糊糊的白色身影，好像是小时候，他当时应该见过谁，似乎是庞先生，还是少年的忠良咯咯笑着，跳过老宅的门槛，黑夜里的大红灯笼像团熊熊燃烧的火焰，迅速地连成一片，几只蛾子扑棱棱地飞过去，有个人远远地向他招招手……  
随后延迟而来的钻心疼痛终于在他身上炸开了，这具被血染成半红的身体痛到痉挛，伤口放射状的痛楚像滚烫刀锋来回切割一样，“庞……”，他还想抓住点什么似的，在喉咙口挤出一个近乎透明的音节。大大扔了枪，骑到他身上伸手扼住了他脆弱的喉咙，“……你到死都是我的！你最后也只能叫我的名字，看着我，忠良！你看着！”  
他紧紧闭上了眼睛，蚀骨的剧痛几乎把他的意识淹没了，手脚发麻头脑发昏，连再吸一口气的力气都使不上。大大正在疯狂地撕咬他嘴唇，亲吻他，他口腔里都是不断上涌的潮湿血腥味，喉头一点声也发不出，只有冰冷的黑暗不断埋下来，大大一直吻到他断了气，捧着他脸的手上满是血。最后一缕气流从唇间呼出像声薄薄的叹息，他手脚冰凉，皮肤苍白，体温也飞快退去了。  
最后郁忠良乖巧地躺在他怀里，除去那摊鲜艳刺目的红和腹部血肉翻卷的创口，他看起来只是睡着了，他仍然漂亮得像只花丛里颤动的蝴蝶，羽翼艳红似一抔尚未燃尽的烈火。


	4. 溃淡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 旭仔的抹布文

（菲律宾街头轮x旭仔，但旭仔不是gay……就，后面是处）  
凌晨三点半的街道，他们确信自己捕获了一只相当漂亮的小野兽，或者说是一只迷路的小动物。  
这个衣衫不整的年轻男人把自己灌得半醉，迷迷糊糊地缩在巷口，他腰身很细，前胸的白衬衫被倒翻的大片深色酒水浸得湿透，贴着肌肤露出润泽的颜色，几缕黑发也湿漉漉粘在额角，睡的时候殷红的口唇半张着，嘴角沾着点亮晶晶的酒液。他像是终于感觉到了胸口黏腻布料的不适，无意识地扭动了上身还发出小猫发情似的呻吟。他皮带松松垮垮的，都是之前钱包被摸走时扯的，也许他们真的是捡到宝了。  
旭仔是被身上一阵粗暴的撕扯衣物的动作惊醒的，脑袋还醉得晕乎乎，只知道黑暗中面前来了三个陌生的菲律宾男人，领头那个耳钉男朝他吹了声口哨，有个胖子一边骂着类似hustler的脏字，然后拽着他衣领把他一路拖到了暗巷深处，也不管他叫喊着放手还死命挣扎乱抓，后背的皮肉隔着一层旧衬衫摩擦粗糙地面，立即烧起一阵火辣辣的剧痛，跟铁钩刮过一样。  
旭仔还没把一句“you fucking assholes”吼完就被一脚踹到了墙边，滚了一身黑尘，绿色啤酒瓶的尖锐碎沫碾在他身下咯吱咯吱响起一片，抬起手来小臂已经一片歪歪曲曲的血迹，廉价衬衫也顺理成章成了破布。出于防御本能他闷哼着把全身都蜷缩起来，像是只会虚张声势的小獾，残存的劣质酒精让他脸色潮红摇摇晃晃，但就是再迟钝也该想到这几个扒他衣服的男人想对他干什么，简直全都是疯子，他做梦也想不到男人被强奸这种事要发生在他头上。  
耳钉男跟那个胖子说了几句听不懂的菲律宾语，后者立刻上前压住了旭仔的腿，旁边的纹身男趁机按住他，抓着裤子连带着把内裤也扯到了膝盖弯，旭仔被外力压得动弹不得，下体暴露在冰冷的空气里的时候一阵战栗的惊恐攫住了他，连挣动的力气也被抽走了大半。  
耳钉男蹲下来，揪住他后脑的头发故意和他的目光齐平，又没好气地说了点什么，捡了片碎玻璃块在他眼前晃了晃，手指比了个圈做了个粗俗的性交手势，大概是警告他要是不听话就拿这个插他。旭仔疼得眯了眼睛，使劲摇了摇头求着他说不要，单薄的身体被另外两个人牢牢控制住，一副任人宰割的样子。  
他上身只剩了几条破布，裤子被他们一直褪到了瘦削的脚踝那儿，还弓着背被强迫做成了跪趴的姿势，光裸的一双长腿跪在满是渣滓的坚硬地面，磕得全是破皮擦伤。有什么硬邦邦的柱状物顶到他臀缝磨蹭的时候他是真的慌了，那个地方怎么可能插得进这么粗的东西，但男人掐在腰上那双手跟铁钳子一样把他禁锢在地上，而面前的耳钉男一把抓过他下巴逼得他的脸正对着男人的裤裆，那根带着浓重雄性气味的阴茎直戳戳地顶到他脸上，他偏着脸执意躲开又被揪着头发拽回来，“suck it，slut！do you hear me？suck it！”他几乎快哭出来了，手被那个胖子反折在背后一点知觉都没有。  
但眼前的男人丝毫没有要可怜他的意思，掰开他嘴就把性器捅到他温热的口腔里，旭仔差点被冲鼻的味道激得吐出来，直接戳到会厌的粗胀阴茎叫他只想干呕，咽不了的晶亮唾液沿着口角溢出来，眼角也发红，他却没法吐出来因为耳钉男一直抓着他头发，大力扯着他往凶器上送。他喉咙口只能发出呜呜的哀鸣声，被一下一下凶猛抽送的肉棒撞得支离破碎，喉管的肌肉痉挛逼得他快崩溃。  
耳钉男操他嘴的时候身后那个有纹身的吐了点口水在手上，扒开臀缝在穴口抹了抹就把手指塞进去，没被异物入侵过的后穴立刻夹紧了指节，旭仔的身体猛然颤了一下开始呜咽着挣扎起来，那胖子差点没按住。他前面的嘴被硬挺的阴茎全占满了，后面被借着点口水润滑的手指插着扩张，胸口腰腹上揉捏得青青紫紫，那根肆意侵略的粗大性器蹂躏着他脆弱的食管，他只能祈求男人射得快一点好让他逃离酷刑。  
龟头捅进穴口长驱直入时他已经疼得满脸是泪，几乎分不出是操他嘴的鸡巴更难受还是后面被鸡巴强行挤入的穴口更痛，他嘴角也疼得要命但是嘴里那根冲撞凶猛的硬物完全没有停下来的迹象，反复抽插的性器叫他喘不上气，泪蒙蒙的眼前一片模糊。等后面那根鸡巴也把他往死里操似的插起来，他是真的受不住了，呜咽声里全是哭腔，颤抖的脊背凹下去，像只遍体鳞伤的流浪猫被人随意践踏。也不知道苦撑了多久，他几乎要昏过去之前嘴里突然涌上一股咸腥的恶心味道，嘴里的鸡巴也抽了出去，他没反应过来几乎生生吞下去一半，又被浓白精液呛得咳个不停，一股腥臭的麝香味灌满了鼻腔，混着唾液的精水从下巴滴到地上。  
耳钉男骂了句什么甩了手，旭仔的额角直接磕到了地面，半张脸贴着那滩黏腻的体液，鼻尖都是那股难闻的腥味。他断断续续发出几声微弱的求救，呻吟声很快被下身的侵犯拉扯得泣不成声。他后面肯定受伤了，那根凶猛粗壮的东西每插一下都炸开饱胀的痛楚，下体跟撕裂了一样被阴茎反复贯穿，他失了反抗的气力任凭男人把他干到意识模糊。旁边那个胖子一直拿鸡巴蹭着他的胸肉，射出的浊液喷得他上身都是白色的精斑。  
旭仔中途疼晕了一次又被硬生生干醒，那人猛扇了几下他肉乎乎的屁股，即刻夹紧的甬道把男人绞射了，微凉的液体灌到高热的肠道激得软肉一阵阵收缩，等阴茎拔出去软瘫的身体早就支撑不住地伏下去。他倒在满是脏污的地上急促喘气，被操得合不拢的穴口吐出几滴精液，里面还混着被稀释成粉红色的血，艳红的穴口张合了几下又断续流出几股精液。他全身都被搞得一片狼藉，血和精的味道弥漫皮肤上，胖子还故意把精液抹到他脸上，连睫毛都沾着浊液，也不管他浑身颤抖着哭。  
他以为这几个菲律宾人终于发泄完了，结果领头那个又把他拖起来往砖墙上撞，他被抵在男人和墙壁之间的狭窄空间里，他用尽最后一点力气疯狂摇头求他，用手也可以用腿也可以，但是他那几句“please”一点用都没有。耳钉男双手扶着他腰就着刚刚被操得红肿的穴口插进去，里面还存着没排干净的湿润精液，旭仔的惨叫声被男人强行捂在嘴里，汗水和泪液刺激得眼角生疼，他跟一只钉在木板上的昆虫标本无异，只有承受无端的暴行。  
囊袋撞击他臀肉的啪啪声在寂静的小巷里尤为明显，自己一定是疯了才会掉入这可怖的无尽噩梦，只有彻骨的疼痛，滚烫阴茎与毫无快感的凌虐，他以为自己要被干死了，气息衰微的喉咙发出濒临绝望的呢喃，“……mama……”，肠道被粗暴的性器填满，毫无章法的冲撞顶得他身体随着抽插的频率起伏，周围的空气在烂掉，有股灼热的香甜莓果的味道，像腐烂的死花，眼前的世界开始旋转。  
等他翕开眼皮的时候他还趴在肮脏的巷道深处，身边一个人都没有，太阳已经升起来了，他摇晃着用手肘把上身撑起来，灌了铅似的肢体重得几乎移不动，汹涌的痛楚从四面八方侵袭而来，血水早就干了，他挪到墙边上费力地把裤子拉起来，下体疼得快麻了。他又开始哭，抱着膝盖把脑袋埋起来，这次不知道会不会有人捡到他，他就像被遗弃在菲律宾的飞鸟一样，连哀鸣都被风吹落。  
巷口传来脚步声，但听起来和他无关似的。


	5. 郁结

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有些脆弱的罗医生

少少有点丧心病狂，搞异度空间里精神崩溃的罗医生  
预警：全部是国语&不科学的前男友“鬼”奸  
陈伟中x罗占（本来只是暗恋着同事却意外撞见了什么

陈伟中推门进去的时候，罗占正把头埋在两臂之间，伏在桌上小口喘气，听见有人进来他就有点尴尬地抬起头来，虚弱地朝他笑了笑。他眼下有点凹陷的阴影，几粒冷汗还沾在短短的鬓角，脸色也很差。  
其实天还挺热，他却穿了条黑色的高领，把脖子都遮得严严实实。  
“你病了？”  
“没，刚刚有点困睡了会儿，你别跟人讲啊。”他嗓音低哑得跟整个礼拜没讲过话一样，又在逞强了，陈伟中这么想着但没戳穿他，他犟得很不会承认的。  
上个月陈伟中去他家送个档案，发现他发了烧，瘫在沙发上手臂压着额头粗重喘息，脸上绯红一片，“你会不会照顾自己啊，不会我住你家算了”，这时候他讲话就乖了不少，马上答应会好好注意的，“……比保姆还保姆”，他小声哼了一下鼻子，还嘟囔了几句以为对面听不到。  
陈伟中低头的时候瞄到他桌底下有瓶红酒，平常他白天最多只喝两杯咖啡的，淡淡的酒精味弥散在苍白的空气里。他的手还有点颤，抖震的幅度并不是肉眼觉察不到的程度，强装的无事非常没有说服力，“身体不舒服一定要去做检查，知道吗？”  
罗占随便糊弄了几句把他请出去了，他坐回椅子，手背掩住眼睛，太阳穴突突地跳，这几天发生的事他告诉谁都不会信他的，只会当他是疯子，或者他确实是快疯了。  
那天晚上九点他在浴缸里放水准备洗澡，镜子里闪过他前男友的脸时他还以为是工作太累的幻觉，但是下一秒他后颈上就贴到了什么冷冰冰的东西，他吓得大叫出声马上往反方向逃，却被那两只手揪住按到了镜子上，他半张脸挤在冰凉的玻璃上，腹部压在坚硬的水槽边缘，而脖子被铁钳一样的手指掐得死死的，皮肤上凹陷的印记现出缺血的颜色，连气都过不去。他死命挣动向后乱蹬却什么都没踢到，缺氧的大脑一片空白喉咙连声也发不出来，眼前也发黑，他以为自己要被活活掐死的时候那双手又松开了，他弓着背捂着脆弱不堪的脖子咳得上气不接下气，全身力气都抽没了，跪倒在白色瓷砖上粗喘。  
周边又突然静得像片坟场，仿佛什么都没发生过，他惊恐地瞪大了眼睛环顾浴室，蜷缩了一下连滚带爬地紧贴到墙壁上，心脏砰砰地快跳出来。等他刚小心翼翼地扶着浴缸边缘试图站起来，就被一股巨大的力量按着后脑压进了水里，浴缸里的热水混着大颗的气泡，汹涌着猛灌进他口腔鼻腔，他呜呜乱叫着疯狂地挣扎起来，双手撑住浴缸边缘死命把头往上抬，浮出水面一点就张口猛吸气，整个呼吸道都是被水汽呛到的火辣辣刺痛。“……放，放过我，求求你……”他竭力仰着头把口鼻露在水面上，努力反抗着那股诡异的怪力，但他实在撑不了多久，就被整个人按进了浴缸里翻溅起大片温热的水花。  
罗占竭力翻过身体把头露出水面，他脸色早就吓得全白，呛咳出气管里的水就大口大口地急促呼吸，白衬衫湿透了黏在他皮肤上映出浅浅的肉色。他也分不清自己是在做噩梦还是幻觉，但是脖子上燎烧的剧烈痛感太过真实，那就是他前男友，他回来找他了。他使劲甩了甩头但这是不可能的，他确实是死了除非这世上有鬼魂。此刻房间里安静得只剩他飞快搏动的心跳声，“It isn’t real，it can’t be real，isn’t real……”他嘴唇嗫嚅着不断重复告诉自己。  
然而他两只手腕很快被黑色的影子牢牢扣住了，背抵在浴缸边缘，他实在是怕得全身都僵了，喉咙像梗了棉花一句话也说不出来，连大声呼救都做不到。鬼影的面容有些黑黢黢的看不真切起来，但掐在腕部熟悉的力道还是让他想起过去的日子，罗占扭着头腿脚乱蹬企图逃脱禁锢，但一切反抗都变得徒劳无功。他快崩溃了，鬼影步步紧逼，最后停在他泛白的唇上冰冷地碰到了他，他别过脸去躲却被捏着下巴揪回来，“放开我！你不要过来了不要过来！不要过来！”他突然找回了几秒声音似的歇斯底里地吼叫起来，然而他马上感觉到自己的下身被什么东西触碰着，屁股也被按住了，隐私的地方正在被陌生的触感侵犯，冰冷的手翻开他内裤在穴口附近打转，他马上打了个激灵缩了一下，他要被鬼魂强奸了，这个危险又癫狂的念头在脑海里大声回响。  
之后的记忆变得纷乱而颠倒，他只记得自己又疼又怕，在水里慌乱地一阵疯狂扑腾，鬼影那股诡异的力量轻易制住了他，下面被破开的剧痛很快席卷了神经，热水随着没有温度的侵入灌进来，他痛得要命尖叫声却像罩了一层膜一样听起来仿佛不是自己发出的，下体撕裂般的尖锐疼痛逼得他全身紧绷，嗓子被他声嘶力竭的哭喊叫哑了，沙得像在沥青地面上狠狠磨过，他完全不记得自己被操了多久，只剩下艰难又破碎的喘息，等第二天醒来的时候他还泡在凉透的浴缸里，身体僵得一点都动不了，皮肤也泡皱了，罗占很想骗自己昨晚只是噩梦，但是他刚从浴缸爬出来就一阵腿软，深色的淤青弥漫在他腰上臀上，照了照镜子连脖颈上都清晰映出分明的指印。  
那天他午后才到医院，下身疼到坐不下去只能站着，脑袋浑浑噩噩地勉强撑了几个小时，别人和他聊聚会的事他就随意地糊弄过去，好不容易捱到下班也不敢回家只敢躲到值班室里凑一晚上，他给自己找了点药，锁上门找了张椅子，双腿张开成一个有点羞耻的姿势，手指刚探进去他就倒抽了一口气，全身都紧绷了一下，可能是直肠粘膜上有点小伤口。  
这时候罗占突然想到了过去，想到浴室里满池的血，前男友割腕的创口泡烂了一样翻卷开，那里已经没有血只是一道泛白的裂口，从前他们在家里的每一个角落做过爱，还没洗完澡也会拉他起来，沾着满身的水汽和薄汗，他每次都做得很凶像要活活把罗占操死一样，在快高潮的时候他还会贴着他耳边说爱他，像一句低沉的诅咒，像他们会一起去死，自杀者去不到天堂，不过还好他们没有人信这个，过去记忆的缝隙一旦打开就很难合拢。  
那些透明淫乱的前列腺液，大腿内侧已经干涸的白精，柔嫩的胸膛趴伏在床板上微微起伏，他唇角带着晶亮的津液，雪白的床单都被打湿了，指节也被他抓得发白。发霉的记忆仍然鲜活地宣示着存在，但是糟糕得如同一摊腐烂的蝇，脸旁垂死的昏黄阳光也像块殓布。“他病了”，意识到这个结论的时候似乎已经太晚了，晚得他仿佛也成了凶手，他只是从没想过结果会是这样快又突然得叫他什么也来不及。  
然后半夜的时候他又被漆黑的梦魇缠住了，胸口被压得喘不过气，惊醒之后发现腰上指印掐得更深，他吓得裹进被子里团成一个小山包，“……你放过我好不好，求你了，你是不是还在怪我……”，他带了哭腔的哀求回荡在空寂的小房间里。回应他的是一阵呼啸而过的气流，他直接被掀翻了，单薄的身板摔在地上发出一声闷响，鬼影紧紧地压住了他胳膊也抬不起来，他惊恐地试图挣扎但怎样都动不了，昨晚饱受蹂躏的地方还在隐隐作痛，“求求你了，不要操了真的好痛，我不行的我真的不行……”罗占的眼泪一直从发红的眼角延到耳边，他哭得太厉害涕泪糊了一脸，但鬼魂完全忽视了他的悲鸣，强硬地分开了他打着颤的腿，露出那个窄小又肿着的孔洞。被一下子贯穿的时候罗占狠狠咬住了自己手臂才没叫出来，他全身绷得像张快断了的弓，没休养好的穴口再次承受了仿佛可以撕裂他的冰冷凶器，这次怕是真的出血了，除了割裂他一样的疼痛他感觉不到其他任何东西。  
罗占感觉自己快被戳破了，柔嫩的肠肉根本经不住这样粗暴蹂躏，再度受伤的剧痛几乎在划烂他的神经，他要是能直接晕过去也好但反复插入的异物无时无刻不在把他拉回赤裸裸的现实，肌肉痉挛着呼吸也彻底紊乱，像是内脏也被顶到一样，他感觉这副身体已经被活活剖开了，但他叫不出声，光是承受被侵犯的狂暴动作就已经耗尽了所有力气，只有无声的眼泪一路滚落下来，如同被钉在十字架上，钢针与荆棘撕裂他皮肉。  
他用气音重复着几声喃喃的道歉，都被破碎的呜咽声遮盖过去，怕痛的本能还在驱使他试图后退，但这挣扎似乎更加惹怒了身上施暴的鬼影，罗占被卡住了脖颈，大脑缺氧让他反射性地想咳嗽，张开了口却一口气都过不去，他流着泪摇头只想告诉对方自己再也不会违抗它了，他被掐了近半分钟才松开，罗占咳得胸骨发痛，胸腔里一片灼烧感，像是肺也快吐出来了。剧烈呛咳之下他根本没法说出完整的句子，但还是断断续续地不停说着对不起，都是他的错，连下身锐痛也顾不上了。或许这样下去真的会被操死，他大脑一片空白仿佛只是个感受疼痛的容器。  
然而罗占的手机突然响了起来，仿佛是梦境破碎一样，一切都寂静下来。他无力地躺在地上，肌肉还在小幅痉挛着，也无法爬起来只能颤抖着用手指去够先前掉在一旁的手机，是陈伟中打给他的，刚接通就在问他聚会都结束了也没看见他来，“……你不是前两天答应了的，喂，喂，听见吗，我问你去干嘛了。”罗占强忍着喘息说了个有气无力的“睡了”就挂了电话，也没听见陈伟中在问他是不是哭了。  
从那次听见他像是哭腔的声音起，陈伟中就有点放心不下，所以留了点心注意他动向，周二那天他只是去随便看看，却发现罗占趴在桌上喘气，又总是糊弄他，等到周五他实在有些担心，下班的时候又突击到他诊疗室去了。  
他猛地推门而入，罗占被他吓得肩膀一抖，手里的药瓶也掉了，他一脸惊恐地盯住他，微微张着口，嘴唇发白，这次陈伟中看清了，不管是哪种镇静药，他倒在手上的那些肯定已经过量了。他抓着罗占手腕，把他按在椅子上，他鼻尖渗着一层薄薄的汗，呼吸很不均匀，“你给我去做检查”。  
“不行！”他立刻拒绝了，然后又发现他这个反应不太自然似的，低低地说，“……不是，我是说我回去休息下就好了，就是最近有点累。”  
“那我送你回去。”  
他本来也想拒绝，但陈伟中态度强硬地坚持了下，后来他也半推半就地上了车。  
他家里比陈伟中上个月来的时候更乱了点，档案堆得到处都是，书桌上还有些揉皱的废纸，他按了按客厅里灯的开关却没亮，窗户都是关着的，但他明显感觉到哪里在漏风，凉飕飕的气流穿过这个设置拥挤的房间。“你最近精神不太好，又做噩梦了？”关于那件事这班同事里其实只有陈伟中一个知道，他有个前男友，还自杀了。这大概和他现在变成工作狂，再不提感情的事也有很大关系。  
提到噩梦两个字他显然是有点反应，但是他含混地点了点头，“我去睡会儿，你先走吧”，他转身的时候眉头皱了一下，忍不住扶了下腰，像是疼得，陈伟中扯住他那条薄毛衣，掀上去看他腰，罗占突然急了要推开他，但他力气更大很快把他制住了。“你这怎么搞的？”这些斑斑点点的青紫色的皮下淤血明显是用手大力掐出来的，“和你没关系！”罗占朝他吼了句，狠狠把门甩上了。但陈伟中没走，踱了一会儿步，靠在他卧室门外面随手捡了本书看着，想着可以等会儿再找他聊聊。  
大概一小时还没到，卧室里面就好像有什么像抽泣一样的声响传出来，他敲敲门进去发现罗占只穿了条白色长款睡衣，抱膝坐在房间角落里，露出来的两条小白腿跟初生小鹿似的。  
他颤抖着把头抬起来，泪汪汪的眼睛有点失神，一副神情恍惚的样子好像完全没认出他，脸上的水痕也未干，下颌上滴着大颗的泪珠，整张脸都被他哭得湿漉漉的，“你操我吧……”他鼻子哭到一抽一抽的，脸也搓红了，陈伟中以为自己听错了呆呆地愣在那里。  
“你是不是操我就不会那么难受了……”他自顾自小声地说着，脱了内裤往陈伟中热乎乎的身体上靠，陈伟中觉得自己大概是疯了才会见到这种荒诞的场景，面前的同事居然抓住了他的肩膀，突然使了猛力把他推倒在地上，还直接骑着他的腰急切地去解他皮带，屁股在他下体上来回蹭，精瘦的腰也暴露在空气里，常年不晒阳光的地方白得和他上部肌肤有点色差，腰窝那里深深凹下去一条沟。他的皮肤在昏暗的光线下几乎有种玉石般的透明光泽。  
陈伟中嘴上还在吼着“你发疯啊！你这个样子要干什么！”，下面却难以控制地硬起来了，他的阴茎被罗占掏出来用手捋着，那两条细腻光滑的大腿也夹上来。奔流的血液迅速涌向下身，他觉得这副狂躁的身体都不属于自己了，他不是没有幻想过罗占的肉体，但这样直接的触碰让他阴茎硬得像块石头，高高地翘起来。  
两腿张开跨坐在他身上的罗占一边啜泣着一边自己去掰开穴口的软肉，手指小心地探进去慢慢扩开窄小的口子，然后扶着那根粗胀的性器尽力把它塞进体内，可能是太紧张了，他没能一下全吃进去，卡了一半在外面。他吸着气胸膛起伏着继续往下坐，硬挺异常的阴茎慢慢推挤着肠壁的褶皱捅进去，看他眉头紧皱冷汗也滴下来，怎样都该知道他其实疼得很厉害。  
“你都在干什么，罗占！听到没你听不听得见啊！”陈伟中大声喊他也不知道罗占现在还有没有理智，但后者还是咬着发白的嘴唇强行把那根硬邦邦的大家伙全吃进去了，他半趴倒在陈伟中身上，手按着他肩膀间断地粗粗喘气，“……你舒服吗？”他闷哼了几声把自己撑起来一点又坐下去，很费力地开始上下操自己，紧缩的温暖肉壁吸着粗大的性器，他起起伏伏的力度相当狠，也不怕这副脆弱的骨头散架。但他每动两下就要明显地僵一会儿，嘶嘶地喘几下，皱着眉一副辛苦忍痛的表情。  
没操多久他脸色就更苍白了，呼吸变得又短又急，看着随时都会撑不住，几乎是要过度换气了，“够了你给我停下！你快不行了！”陈伟中强制按住他两瓣臀肉不让他动，他想把阴茎慢慢拔出来，交合的地方都是黏糊糊的水声。罗占以为自己做得不好又惹对方生气了，害怕得止不住掉眼泪，“不要，不要拔出来，我一定好好做，我马上……”他慌了，使了劲不管不顾地要往他性器上撞，疼得直抽气。  
陈伟中赶紧停了动作，抱住他摸着他的头尽量安抚，“别怕别怕你不要紧张，没人要把你怎么样，你别乱动，都交给我。”他搂得更紧了，那几根瘦削的骨头硌着他胸前的肉，罗占是真没几两肉了，薄薄的一层皮盖着骨头，肋骨也凸显出来，他像只受惊的小仓鼠一样缩在他怀里，好像快过呼吸晕过去了。陈伟中的阴茎还半插在罗占的屁股里，于是他轻轻地向上顶了顶。  
“……是不是这里，这样舒服点吗？”陈伟中语气温柔地轻轻问他，仍然维持着抱着他的姿势，试探性地动了动，性器擦过某个位置的时候罗占的脖子向后仰了仰，喉咙里也滚过小猫叫似的软软呻吟，他迷迷糊糊地嗯了两声，似答非答，但爽得脚趾都蜷起来了。  
陈伟中又帮他撸了撸前面，罗占呜咽着靠在他颈窝里软绵绵地呻吟，他叫得很轻像是之前把力气抽干了连声音都虚虚的，一点都实不起来。陈伟中相当小心地在他体内小幅度地挺动，听他呻吟不那么疼了才有节律地顶起来，罗占像是太久没有被温和对待过，如同什么终于找到窝的小动物一样箍紧了他，鼻子埋到他肩上一片暖乎乎的湿润，他又在哭了，眼泪鼻涕沾湿了整个肩膀。  
陈伟中尽量做得慢些，等他适应了再捅得更深一点，操过他敏感点的时候罗占明显地战栗着，抓着他的手不由自主地开始抠到皮肤里，“啊嗯，不要这里……”他音调飘高声线也在抖，陈伟中发现自己终于找对了地方，加了点力道往这个方向快速抽插起来，猛然增强的快感激得罗占止不住呜呜叫起来，他卸了力的上身只能被动地随着性交的频率上下颠簸，屁股里的粗大性器像是钉在他里面，反复碾过他敏感的柔软处。罗占被将到未到的高潮折磨得很难受，露出尖牙去咬陈伟中的肩膀，皱着眉闷哼。  
高潮的时候罗占全身都颤抖了好一阵，甜腻又意乱情迷的呻吟从喉咙里泄出来，脸上潮红一片，他身上都是湿湿凉凉的汗，像是刚从一片沸腾的汹涌海水里打捞上来，他滚烫柔软的肠道也在持续痉挛，陈伟中被他狠狠夹了一下，没忍住就射在他里面了，被精液灌进去黏糊糊的感觉似乎相当不好受，罗占哽咽着哼哼了几声有点委屈。  
陈伟中连忙向他道了歉，把阴茎拔出来，抱着他用手指刮出来一点精水，他刮在肠壁上的力道很轻但罗占还是止不住迷迷糊糊地呻吟，“……好难受”，罗占含混地咕哝着，把头埋在他颈窝像只毛茸茸的小猫一样无意识地蹭他。陈伟中想着带他去浴室洗一下，但一靠近浴室门罗占就抓着他腰死活不愿意过去，他拗不过只好先用手指帮他清理了一下，他的肠道很敏感手指轻柔滑动就会不自觉地去夹，把精液抠出来的动作做得有些艰难。  
陈伟中揽过他的腰把他抱到床上去，刚想去找块热毛巾却被他扯住了衣角，他也没办法就在他身边坐下了，罗占冻得厉害他就环抱着他给他捂着。然而没过多久罗占就在他怀里惊叫起来，“不……不要！”，他吓得快跳起来立刻往床下爬，“喂，你怎么了？”然后陈伟中就看到了诡谲的一幕，罗占的睡衣被撩起来，腰上原先就有淤青的地方又被什么东西掐得深深凹下去，他惨叫了一声被强行拖了回来。陈伟中根本看不清那是什么，他下意识就去捞罗占，但不管刚刚发生的是什么他只知道这里绝不是安全的地方，他当机立断夹着罗占的胳膊硬是把他拉起来，吼了句“别发呆了快跟我走”。  
罗占完全没了力气，像个破布娃娃似的任他拖起来架着走，自言自语一样呢喃着“你是不是想我死，我死了就……”，陈伟中大声吼了句“你给我闭嘴”强行半拖半抱地把人带出了门，一下楼就把他塞进了副驾驶座，去哪里都可以只要不在那间鬼影重重的房里，他一脚油门把车速飙起来，而身边的罗占蜷缩在座位上，抱着双膝把毛茸茸的脑袋埋进去，他颈后的淤伤都露出来，一块一块的印迹一直延伸到脊背以下。  
陈伟中的心脏还在狂跳不止，反应过来的时候已经不自觉地开到了他家附近，眼前发生的一切都让他信息过载，但他不能放着不停啜泣的罗占不管，他抱着他到客厅里去，至少先帮他换身衣服，等他回来却看到一身睡衣的罗占不声不响地站在那儿，像是迷路的幽灵。  
他手里是茶几上搁着的一把小水果刀，陈伟中呆住了，“等等，你要干什么，把东西放下。”罗占像听不到他说话一样，透明的大颗泪珠从一边侧脸滚下来，他失了神的空洞眼睛透过他望向了虚无的地方，“……我把命还给你，你是不是就能原谅我了。”陈伟中呼吸也停滞了几秒，他小心翼翼地试图靠近他，“你先把刀放下，不要乱动。”  
然而罗占的精神似乎终于彻底崩溃了，他哭着说他从来没有开心过，也从来没有忘记过，现在他把全部都还回来，在陈伟中反应过来之前就用水果刀划向了自己的脖子。陈伟中立刻冲上去撞歪了他的手，刀也脱出去，但鲜红的动脉血已经从斜斜的口子喷涌而出，温热的液体溅射了他一脸，颈动脉的压力太高从破口迸出的血几乎是在喷泄，空气里都是铁锈似的浓重腥味，血雾散开来，罗占一点声音也没发出来就倒下去了。  
陈伟中跪到他身边死死按住了右侧脖颈的伤口，那里深红弥漫已经看不清刀口到底在哪里，汩汩涌出的血染了他满手，鲜血的热度烫得可怕，他却觉得全身发冷，地板上全是平铺开去的薄薄液体，直往木板缝里渗，“已经完了”，作为医生的判断冷酷而迅速地出现在脑海里，用不了几分钟他就会死于低血容量性休克，但作为他自己，他不能接受，他仍然不肯松开手，试图止住疯狂流失的血液。而罗占差不多已经眼神涣散，只是苍白的口唇还在微微颤动着，也不知道他是不是在说对不起，张开的口连气流的声音也发不出。  
在他双手颤抖着以为一切都已经没法挽回了的时候，罗占的脖子上却出现了怪异的黑影，陈伟中发现他颈下的血泊不再扩大了，手掌下可怖的创口似乎也凝住了，这几乎是不可能的事，他颈动脉破裂的大出血本已完全救不了的，陈伟中向来不信鬼力乱神之事这时却也呆愣了，他看着罗占脖子上绕过的手掌一般的鬼影，它留下淤青样的压痕的同时也止住了喷涌的血，它移动得很慢像上个世纪黑白老照片中留下的旧吻，然后它消失了突兀得如同一跃而下的记忆断层。  
陈伟中不知道自己最后是怎么满手是血地跟医院解释的这场“意外”，他浑浑噩噩地在抢救室外瘫坐到黎明，脑海中断续闪过罗占哭到崩溃的脸，如影随形的诡谲鬼魂，更多的是那场性交的画面，半张着口的罗占，微弱呻吟着的罗占，他浸满泪水的双眼，他的唇舌，他的锁骨，苍白的胴体在眼前挥之不去，罗占罗占罗占罗占罗占，他的名字刻到他大脑的海马体，最后画面停在一大片刺目的猩红血泊里。  
一两天后罗占就从ICU转到普通病房了，他瘦弱的身体躺在病床上显得更小了，人还是白着一张脸，身体也动不了，睡着的时候他鼻翼浅浅地扇动着，睫毛投下一小片暗色的影子。陈伟中拉开了白色的窗帘，淡橙的阳光照进来，罗占的耳朵从鬓发间探出尖尖的一角，无意识翕张的唇瓣几乎被渐热的日光捂红了。  
空气中烤得暖烘烘的浮沫被撩起窗帘的风搅动，他看向玻璃窗外，半空中仍然遗落了灰白色弯月的透明轨迹，像支经由昨夜露水洗濯的百合花。过了一会儿他听见床上的衣物摩擦声响，罗占似乎是醒过来了，陈伟中倚在窗边没有回过头去，只是说，“……你该原谅你自己了。”


	6. 序章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一人称搞过何宝荣

第一次见到何宝荣的时候他就坐在我车前盖上，我买了盒万宝路回来，有个穿了条姜黄色皮衣的男人屈腿倚在车头，黄昏里逆光看不清面容，不过光看轮廓也知他长得姣好迷人，“Are you lonely tonight，sir？”，我走近的时候他垂下眼点了支烟，唇齿间析出的白汽撩到我耳边上。  
“你找错人。”我忍不住多瞄他两眼，皮衣里面只一件低胸的半透白背心，凹陷的锁骨里盛了一片深邃阴影，天气很热，他光裸皮肤上沁着细密汗珠，一条有点磨损的牛仔裤被他拉得很低，凌乱的衣角下摆露出半截窄腰。我坐到驾驶座他又趴到前窗，姜黄皮衣从他肩上滑落小半，大片的肌肤暴露在灼热日光里，似乎还能隐隐看到小巧的乳头，“你可以在车盖上干我，不介意的话。”他把国语念得很慢，听起来软糯了不少。“……那就快滚上来，婊子。”我不知道被什么东西蛊了，鬼使神差就让男妓上了车。  
他颇为自信地露出一丝得胜的狡猾笑意，相当悠闲地打开车门坐到副驾上，继续食他那支廉价烟，“你可以叫我Leslie。”我才发现他右耳一只亮眼的银色耳钉，桃花眼望我有层水光潋滟的泪膜，“你是哪里人？”我掐掉他嘴里那支烟丢到窗外，那张翕开的口中艳红湿润，“为什么问那么多，明明硬得只想做。”他的手灵巧地剥开我衬衫扣子，一边跨坐到我腿上用他包得紧绷绷的屁股蹭我，他熟稔地舔咬我耳垂顺便把驾驶座放倒，“香港，如果你一定要知”，他讲起粤语尾音就变得韵味十足起来。  
何宝荣深知自己美得有多惊心动魄，轻挑眼尾都是风情万种，所以故意按着性交的频率在我身上摇晃，缠住我的肢体像只淫荡的妖物，他的会阴处隔着一层布料挑衅我硬挺得疼痛的阴茎。我都没撕掉他靓丽的皮衣狠狠咬他挺悄的乳头，而是直接去扯那条看起来就很松的牛仔裤，他的性器长得很漂亮，尺寸不算很大倒是很精致，我直接往他微微润湿的后穴里塞了一个指节，敏感的肠肉旋即咬住我手指，他喘叫了一声咬住唇，细细的难耐呻吟被研磨出来飘荡在车里，他穴口很紧扩张起来有点费劲，对这事我总是很没耐性，随便两根手指张开插了插就用阴茎头顶住柔嫩的穴口，“你等会儿要是夹不紧把精液漏出来我就操烂你屁股，我的洗车钱比操你一晚上都贵。”  
他皱着眉吃痛地哀哀看着我，身体像川融化春水似的软下去，他又退了退，好像突然发现了什么糟糕的情况，“你有没有套子……我用完了”，我蛮横地掰开他臀肉好让饥渴的小口张得更大些，他的屁股相当丰满，手一抓都是富有弹性的软肉，髂前上棘这儿又瘦得有点支棱出来，“哪个神经病会在车上放避孕套，吃过这么多男人鸡巴，下面不会吃精水？”他也不恼，好像很习惯别人对他污言秽语出言侮辱，但他也看出这场性事不会太怜惜，“玩内射要加钱的”，事实上他看上去有点紧张，甚至神情有些脆弱，就像怕痛的娇滴滴小孩，但他这样眼神迷离轻声示弱只会更激起人的施虐欲，就像会有人想要撕碎一只坠落雨中的蝴蝶。  
龟头刚挤进他穴口，受激的括约肌就一阵紧缩，他嘶地抽了口气脖颈猛地仰起来，“疼，别，先别动，”他手足无措地调整着位置骑在我身体上方，大腿肉都疼得有些打颤，“太大了，慢点……”应该是他体型太小，我环过他一圈都有余，之前他坐在车前盖上还看不出来身高，现在他伏在我身上就像只未成年的小兽，娇小瘦弱腰上没几两肉，我想了几秒他怎么还没在公共厕所被男人干死。  
“我还没操你呢，小婊子。”他把我整个阴茎缓缓吃进去的时候几乎快哭出来了，手指深深掐进我的肩，又咬了咬牙用力坐下去，滚烫紧致的殷红肠肉谄媚似的一层层吸上来，裹着我直挺挺的柱身丝毫不知羞耻。他眉尖犟得很，被汗水打湿的几绺儿黑发垂下来，黏在额头上，他眯起眼睛似只睥睨众生的孤傲的猫，下身的动作却淫乱不堪。我的手掌贴在他没有赘肉的小腹，“这里按下去是不是该有我那根？能喂饱你吗，小东西？”他从鼻尖若有若无地哼了一声，低低喘着开始上下挺动操弄自己，光裸的大腿肌肉泛起红润的色泽，又随着有规律的颠簸抖动，汗液混着水从他大腿内侧晕开来，淋到小腿肚去。  
我嫌他操得太慢，掐着他的腰就往他肠道深处顶，果不其然缴了他一声飘高的惊叫，他整个人被我的手掌固定住往下压根本逃不开，我也不管什么节奏就只管一顿大力抽插，他呜咽着把脑袋埋到我肩上，没有支点的身体颤得快散架。我从下巴一路啃到他脖子，犬牙贴着薄皮之下突突跳动的颈动脉窦，他全身都泛着绯红的烫热，尤其是烧红的眼尾缀着薄薄的，晶莹透明的泪，他讨好似的用鼻子蹭了蹭我几乎像在讨饶，但我在他凑上来咬我唇的时候猛扇了他一巴掌，他头都被掴得偏过去脸上立刻肿了一块。“我不和婊子亲嘴。”他受伤地看了看我，湿漉漉的眼里都是脆弱的水雾，我操得狠了点，他本就没扩张充分的穴口几乎承受不起，除了他分泌的那点可怜体液怕是还有一点出血，我都有点担心他是不是要被撞得折断了，但下体的动作却无法克制地插得更生猛。操到后面他终于湿起来，像软白的贝类一掐就沁出鲜嫩的汁水，性器前端也在可怜兮兮地吐出水沫。  
燥热的车厢里全是他情动呻吟的味道，他嗓音嘶哑喘得断断续续，中间夹杂着那几声被顶到太深的哭腔，暧昧含混的叫床声挠得人更心痒，我扯过他后脑的头发把他强行拉到面前，那张眉眼好看的脸上挂着痛苦与快感交织的泪，他瞪着我却没什么威慑力，“求你了，别顶那么重……啊，黎……会死的”，也不是没预想到他身子骨不太禁操，但是他刚刚情不自禁叫出半个人名令我相当不快，那个叫黎什么的人……他的内里柔软火热触感就像温水里飘浮的珍珠水母，整个人像摊融化了的熔岩巧克力伏在我身上，小声啜泣的呼吸也变得甜腻腻一副操熟了的样子。但我不想管他痛不痛，有没有爽到，只想顶到他还从未被进入过的娇嫩区域，和嫖客做爱的时候还在提别人的名字，实在是自作自受。他看起来就像条在狂野风暴里饱受摧残的小船一样，行将崩溃的身体徘徊在极限边缘上摇摇欲坠，只能发出破碎的气音。  
等我在他体内射出来的时候他已经彻底软趴趴地瘫在我怀里，不由自主痉挛的穴肉还在绞紧我吐出精液的阴茎，我拔出来的时候轻响的水声还回荡在余温尚存的情热里。他还记得我前面放的狠话，努力收缩着穴口不让腥膻的精水滴出来，看他鼻翼一抽一抽的拧着眉试图夹紧那滩精液我几乎起了点怜惜的意思。我把钱包丢给他，他毫不客气地把大钞夹光塞到他姜黄皮衣口袋里，把牛仔裤拉到腰上，“下次可以到这儿来找我”，他塞了张小纸条给我，如果不是他语气虚弱面色潮红我都以为刚才什么都没发生过。“婊子，那个人是谁。”  
“佢叫乜名我点解要讲畀你听。”  
我让他快滚，车厢里精液与汗水的味道却挥之不去一样印在我感官里。  
我开始想象他回去的时候内裤上渗出腥味的白液，粗糙的牛仔裤把他敏感的大腿肉磨得红艳不堪，也不知道他坐不坐地铁，挤挤挨挨的鬼佬群里还不知道要被摸多少次，然后在狭窄肮脏的厕所里把自己下面洗干净。有那么一瞬间我想把他拽回来，就把他锁在我公寓的卫生间里，或者带他回台北，他不该这样让人神魂颠倒像盏甘甜毒酒，三十秒后我发动了车，盛夏傍晚有幽蓝色的蝴蝶飞过，磷粉在晚霞里熠熠生辉，我几乎觉得自己可以去任何地方，也哪里都去不了。  
这暧昧不清的白日在我眼中盛极而衰，而现在，是阿根廷的夏夜了。


	7. 阿根廷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是授权翻译，原文在ao3搜标题Argentine即可找到，授权截图我发在微博id莫话我知，这里就不写了

Argentine  
阿根廷

分级：青少年及以上  
警告：不选择使用文档警告  
分类：男男（真人同人）  
关系：梁朝伟x张国荣  
角色：梁朝伟，张国荣  
发布日期：2002-10-19

概要：除了你，我无法想象我一生还能爱上谁。  
I can't see me loving nobody but you for all my life

拍摄的第十一天他们在一个肮脏的汽车旅馆房间里做爱，这是第三次，连续第三晚。  
Leslie很讨厌当他把脑袋靠在Tony胸膛上时，周围传来窸窸窣窣的蟑螂乱窜的声音。他深深地呼吸着，把汗津津的头发从眼睛上拨开，然后他试图去忘记自己身在何处，只记住那是在阿根廷和Tony度过的另一个夏夜，他以为自己可以把一切错误吻走。  
第二天他们又做爱了，但其实也没有，因为这次是在摄像机前，一群人透过一个小小的显示器看着他们，还对灯光发表着毫无激情的评论。  
Leslie的后背因为脖子根部淌下的汗水而发痒，而且还隐隐酸痛。但是Tony就像所有人告诉他的那样专业，他从不抱怨，甚至愿意去喝令人作呕的温水，那些液体在晦暗不明的光线中看起来浑浊不堪。他紧紧地抱着Leslie，一如王家卫所要求的。当摄像机关上的时候，他还抱着Leslie，彼此只隔着几英寸远，他的臂弯里变得炽热又寒冷，就像冰火两重天。  
Leslie从来没有这样急切地渴望回家。不管是他在加拿大那套家具齐全的房子，还是他青年时代在香港住过的小公寓，那个他十五岁时还迫不及待地想离开的家。家一直是他个人的舞台，是明亮的灯光簇拥的地方，他可以歌唱，唱出他哪怕再细微的心声。  
而这里不是他的家，这是一个属于异国的陌生土地上的夏天，是个皮肤上灼痛的烙印。  
他们的最后一个吻在他的喉咙里燃烧，正如第一个吻从未有过的，也不可能带有的，浸满了现下的遗憾与黯淡。  
Tony的口腔很热，比他们周遭腐烂的空气还要炽热，他能感觉到苦涩的烟雾和当地啤酒的气味，Tony离他是这样近，他们贴在一起。  
但是他是那个要先抽离的人，他再也没有抬起视线，只是记忆着香茅蜡烛闪烁的图案，直到身边的人拿起酒瓶离开。Leslie的手是冰的。于是他追踪着它们的痕迹穿过融化的蜡，第二天他接触的所有东西上都留下了刺鼻的味道。  
几个月后他就会公开出柜，或许从某种程度上说，他是在那时垂死的温度中做出了决定。  
原文如下  
They fucked for the third time, the third night in a row, in a dirty motel room on the eleventh day of shooting.  
Leslie hated that he could hear the scurrying of cockroaches around them while he rested his head on Tony's chest. Breathing deeply, pushing sweaty hair out his eyes, and he tried to forget where he was, except that it was another summer night in Argentina with Tony, and he thought he could kiss everything wrong away.  
The next day they had sex again, except they didn't; because this time it was in front of a camera and people watched them from a little monitor and made passionless comments about lighting.  
Leslie's back itched from the sweat already gathering at the base of his neck, and he was sore as it was. But Tony was as professional as everybody had warned him he would be; never complained, drank the disgusting warm water that looked opaque in the dim of the grimy set, and held Leslie just so, as Wong gor directed. When the cameras were off he held Leslie inches away from him, and in the gulf it was hot and cold chill at the same time.  
Leslie never wanted to go home as badly as he did then. Home may have been his well-furnished house in Canada, or the tiny apartment he'd lived in as a teenager in Hong Kong that he couldn't wait to leave behind at fifteen; home was most definitely the stage and bright lights and singing his little heart out.  
This was not home. This was summer in a foreign land, and it was searing lessons on his skin.  
**  
Their last kiss burned in his throat as the first never had, couldn't have, with the regrets of now.  
Tony's mouth was hot, hotter than the fetid air all around them, and he could sense bitter smoke and local beer, and Tony so close against him.  
But he was the one to pull away, and he never looked up，memorised the pattern of flicker of the citronella candle, until the other man picked up his bottle and walked away. Leslie's hands were cold. He trailed them through the melting wax, and it left a sharp tang to everything he touched all through the next day.  
In a few months he would come out publicly, and in some way he had decided there and then in the dying heat.


	8. 见弃之人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 同上，这是授权翻译，原文在ao3搜标题Heaven Has Forsaken Me即可找到，授权截图我发在微博id莫话我知，这里就不写了

Heaven Has Forsaken Me  
见弃之人

分级：成人向  
警告：非自愿行为；未到法定年龄  
类别：男男  
原作：《霸王别姬》（1993）  
角色：倪公公，程蝶衣  
附注：原作背景，变态倪公公那个场景的重写，圣水*，去势，虽然是原作背景但电影里并没有提及  
发布时间：2019-02-22

概要：  
小豆子穿着全套戏服就进了那老东西的房间，妆面被汗珠化开了几道水痕。他第一眼看到的就是一张褪色的照片，照片上是个和他年龄相仿的男孩，清代长袍被撩起了一半。

他们把他拽到宫廷摄影师面前的时候，他还是个不经人事的小孩子，被人强行命令着解开衣物。他下面什么都没穿，这就是他为什么被选中了拍照——他分开的长袍下显出他裸露的躯体和两腿之间光溜溜的，疤痕累累的小肿块。照片里他的眼睛睁得大大的，微微张着口。多年以后，他已经不记得自己当时想说什么了。  
现在这张照片被他安置在一个简单的青铜相框里，放在他的住处收藏起来，而有些来访者并不能明白这张相片的意义。小豆子惴惴不安地站在门口，他身上的戏服太大了，显得很不合身，他甚至连“太监”这个词都不是很明白，至少不是全明白。  
“过来，坐下吧。”倪公公和颜悦色地跟他说话，指了指自己的膝盖而不是地板什么的。小豆子愣在原地踌躇不决——倪公公又开始问他今年多大了，他姣好的面容在浓妆之下有些难以判断。显然他还没到十一岁，但他比关师傅的戏班子里的所有男孩都长得孱弱瘦小，根本看不出他这个年纪该有的体魄。  
倪公公拍那张照片的时候也正好是十一岁。  
他把这个苗条轻盈的小男孩抱到膝盖上，手掌从他的脊背上顺流而下摩挲。那张白皙的面孔不知所措地盯着他看，脸上涂着薄薄的一层晕开的胭脂。他的眼睛乌黑而优雅，充满了孩童的天真无邪和深得皇上宠幸的妃子一般的诱惑与羞赧。  
倪公公的手一路往下，一直摸到了小豆子的屁股，在上面捏了捏，轻柔的动作就像母亲在爱抚他一样，他的目光几乎可以说是深情脉脉。  
“从来没有人这样摸过你，对吧。”倪公公说着，听起来像个问句。  
“不。”小豆子慌了神几乎忘了礼仪，但他的声音还是细小又恭敬。  
“你喜欢吗？”倪公公又捏了一下他的屁股，比刚刚的力道大了一些，而且得寸进尺起来，直到小豆子开始在他大腿上不安地扭动着，不知不觉地挤压到了倪公公那个重要部位原来所在的地方，现在这里只有疤痕残留的组织。小豆子用他小小的纤兰一般的手去推倪公公的前胸，试图抗拒他。  
但他逃无可逃，倪公公牢牢地制住了他。  
“你喜欢吗？”他又问了一遍，小豆子犹豫着，死死咬着嘴唇。  
“是……”他最后放弃了似的说道。倪公公是知道的，这种情况下他只是为了不触怒他而已，为了快点结束现在的场面而已。倪公公还记得他十一岁的时候那种汗毛倒竖的颤栗，他畸形的生殖器暴露在一个根本不认识的陌生人的镜头下面。  
所以他觉得现在自己的所作所为也是正当的。像小豆子这样的男孩根本逃不过他的眼睛，至于小豆子那个小伙伴，小石头，就不是他的目标——虽然现在下结论还为时尚早——但小豆子肯定是了，他会享受到的，不管他有多恨被这样对待。  
倪公公一只手搭在他的脖子上，好声好气地哄骗小豆子靠到他怀里，把他扑了粉的白嫩脸蛋贴在他肩膀上。  
“你能让我看看吗？”倪公公低声耳语。小豆子的呼吸停滞了几秒，再次局促不安起来。他还坐在倪公公的膝盖上，姿势僵硬浑身不自在。  
“我，我想——”他小声说，轻得几乎听不见，“我想去小便。”  
倪公公默默地领着他从膝盖上下来，用手指了指他床尾的旧痰盂，丝毫不掩饰他眼中的兴味盎然。小豆子可能还懵懂无知，但他知道倪公公这是要他做什么，他也只能这样做。  
不过小豆子还是转过身去，掏出了他的小弟弟。那儿小小的还没有发育好，但仍然是完整健康，毫发无损的。  
倪公公轻轻地赞叹着。当他听到小豆子的小便叮叮咚咚地流进痰盂时，他不禁站了起来，绕着他转了一圈，当然他也觉察到了小豆子拘谨困窘的目光。此刻他们面对着面，他可以清楚地看到小豆子的表情，这个小男孩铁了心要逃避眼前的一切，不去想这老家伙要盯着他往痰盂里撒尿，他选择闭上了眼睛。从那纤腰以上，他就是虞姬，而腰部以下，他有着倪公公永远无法拥有的东西。  
小豆子的肩膀稍稍松了一点，他的小便慢慢停了下来。他还没来得及收起来，倪公公就在痰盂边上跪下了， “来，让我来吧？ ”  
小豆子低头看着他，眼睛半垂着，而倪公公的眼神看不出是在看一个孩子还是在看他的小妾。  
“让我来吧？ ”倪公公又说了一遍，小豆子以几乎难以察觉的幅度点了点头，倪公公开始舔舐他——吮吸——舔舐——在这时候他一直闭着眼睛，嗅闻着小豆子演出时流下的汗味，小豆子直直地看着墙壁，照片中的半裸男孩盯着他们，他的私处暴露无遗，但只能大大地张着嘴巴，那时他发出的是一声绝望的哭喊，而倪公公却再也不记得了。

*接圣水：喝尿，感觉日本用圣水这个词比较多

Master Ni was only a child when they dragged him before the court photographer and ordered him  
to undo his robes. He wore nothing underneath, and that’s how he was immortalized -- with his  
robes spread apart, revealing his nude body and the hairless, scarred lump between his legs. His  
eyes were wide in the photograph, his mouth open. Years later, he can’t remember what he was  
about to say.  
The photograph found its way into his possession and it sits in his apartments now, dressed in a  
simple bronze frame. Some visitors don’t understand the significance of the photograph. Xiao  
Douzi, standing uncertainly in the doorway in a costume far too large for him, doesn’t understand  
the meaning of the word eunuch, not in whole.  
“Sit,” says Master Ni genially, and he gestures at his lap, not at the floor. The boy hesitates -- how  
old is he, Master Ni wonders? Hard to tell under all the makeup. Surely no older than eleven, but  
he’s smaller and slighter than the other boys in Master Guan’s troupe, and that makes an estimate  
almost impossible.  
Master Ni was eleven when his photo was taken.  
He lifts the boy, slim and light, into his lap, and runs his hands down his spine. That white face  
stares up at him, smeared inexpertly with rouge. The eyes are dark and graceful, full of all the  
innocence of a child and all the coy, seductive power of the Emperor’s favorite consort.  
Master Ni reaches down, finding the Xiao Douzi’s ass and pinching it; his caress is almost  
maternal, the look in his eyes affectionate.  
“No one has ever touched you like this,” says Master Ni. It’s almost a question.  
“No,” says the boy. He forgets to be polite, but his voice is small and deferential.  
“Do you like it?” asks Master Ni. He pinches again, harder, and doesn’t stop until Xiao Douzi is  
squirming on his lap, unknowingly pressed against the nub of scar tissue where Master Ni’s penis  
used to be. Xiao Douzi puts his small, orchid hands against Master Ni’s chest and tries to push  
himself away.  
He doesn’t get anywhere. Master Ni holds him still.  
“Do you like it?” he asks again, and the boy hesitates, biting his lip.  
“Yes,” he says finally. Most likely, Master Ni knows, the boy is lying to spare his feelings, to get  
this over with quickly. But Master Ni also remembers the uncomfortable thrill he felt at eleven  
years old, exposing his warped genitals to the camera for a handsome man he didn’t even know.  
So he feels justified in what he’s doing. He can spot boys like himself a mile away. Xiao Douzi’s  
partner, the little rock, may not be one of them -- it’s too early to tell -- but Xiao Douzi certainly is,  
and he’ll come to enjoy this experience as much as he hates it.  
With one hand on the boy’s neck, Master Ni coaxes Xiao Douzi to lean into him, pressing his  
powdered face against Master Ni’s shoulder.  
“Will you let me see it?” Master Ni whispers. The boy stops breathing for a moment, hesitating  
again. He shifts in Master Ni’s lap, his posture stiff and uncomfortable.  
“I think --” he says, so quietly Master Ni doesn’t hear him. “I think I have to pee.”  
Silently, Master Ni guides the boy off his lap. He gestures toward the old spitoon near the end of  
his bed, and doesn’t hide his keen interest. Xiao Douzi may feign ignorance, but he knows what  
Master Ni is asking, and he knows that he’s giving consent.  
Still, the boy turns away as he takes out his penis. Small, untouched by puberty, but still whole,  
still healthy. Unharmed.  
Master Ni sighs. He stands up when he hears Xiao Douzi’s urine tinkling into the spitoon and  
circles around, cognizant of the boy’s uncomfortable stare. Now they are facing each other, and he  
can see the moment when Xiao Douzi decides to think nothing of this, nothing of the older man  
watching him piss in an old spitoon. His eyes close. From the waist up, he is Yu Ji. From the waist  
down, he is something Master Ni can never be.  
Xiao Douzi’s shoulders relax. His stream trickles to a halt. He doesn’t put his penis away.  
“Please,” says Master Ni, kneeling on the other side of the spitoon. “Let me?”  
The boy stares down at him, eyes hooded, and Master Ni can’t tell if he’s looking at the child or  
the concubine.  
“Let me?” Master Ni says again, and the boy nods almost imperceptibly, and Master Ni begins to  
suck -- and suck -- and suck -- and all the while he keeps his eyes closed, breathing in the smell of  
Xiao Douzi’s sweat from the performance, and Xiao Douzi keeps his own eyes on the wall, and the  
half-naked boy in the photograph stares out at them, his shame exposed, his mouth opened wide in  
a cry Master Ni can no longer remember.


	9. 浮灯0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dc浮灯，daffy遇见了程蝶衣，时间为三十年代上海

（不要出警我，adult内容暂时未定）  
一个发生在三十年代上海的从一而终的故事。

00  
那时候兴的还是朦胧诗。  
有诗人说过“命运不是风，来回吹，命运是大地，走到哪都在命运中”，我不信，所以我到处跑，我在二十一岁那年跑着跑着，就跑到上海了，黄浦江上到处是来来去去船只的连绵巨响。我一连几夜都在做壮丽起伏的梦，我在雄伟的幻想中想起黄金时代，想起那时候我还是没挨了锤的生猛牛犊，只知道往前跑。  
那件事从哪里开始说呢。每次电视机又长出雪花屏的时候我都到巷子里溜达，一回生二回熟的我认识了一个卖白兰花的老太太，我说这花你没人买了，现在有什么不可替代的，年轻女孩都别胸针去了。但总归是觉得太寂寞，我正是情感泛滥得汹涌澎湃，自我意识过剩的年纪，所以我也买着玩儿，有时候她就送我几朵。  
我百无聊赖地插着口袋随口劝劝她，我说你怎么总在这儿转悠呢，外面出去几条街上班路上人还多点，她说习惯啦，她在这走了几十年了就当是回了家了，年轻人，你知道这儿以前是哪吗。  
“还能是哪儿，戏院呗，真当我不知道？我还听过这儿的故事呢，就是那棵断了也没死的梧桐树，现在还有一对对来求同长同老，同生同死的，”我看她抬起眼有些想听的意思，就讲起来，“三十年代的事了，说什么一个年轻军官爱上了这儿顶有名的戏子，这家里哪能同意的，硬是拆了，他们就约了要私奔，在这梧桐下见，还没走呢就要打仗了，年轻人被征了就没了音讯，戏子也失踪了。后来有人说杭州西湖边有个奇人，唱的戏是无出其右，但没人能和他交谈，不知道的还以为他是哑巴，再后来一年的冬天，他们就听到雪夜里响起《别姬》那一曲，唱得字字啼血的，声早已哑了却唱得不能更好，等第二天去看了，大雪之下那人已埋进雪中，安静得就像睡着了，倒不像冻死的，怕是活活唱死的。传言都说是上海来的那位名角，一直在杭州等着谁，等了许多年终于是等不了了。”  
那军官最后也不知道去了哪里，有人说他战死沙场，有人说他做了逃兵，但没人说他回来了，那棵梧桐树下等不到人，有天雷一响就给劈断了，树却一直没死，来年又是新叶繁茂的。人都说那梧桐就是戏子的化身，终有一天是要等到的，传久了就是那棵梧桐下许愿的都受了庇佑，能保人情意不朽。  
“现在小姑娘都很吃这一套的，”我拍了拍梧桐粗壮的枝干，阳光从树叶缝隙里沙沙沙地漏下来，“我看经常有情侣来，搂搂亲亲的也不少。”  
“这些人啊，怎么传的呀，哪里是军官，分明是留学归国的学生，而且完全不一样啊……”她摇摇头欲言又止的，皱着眉倒是开始回想起来了，传言里添油加醋胡编乱造明明是常态，她却显得极其认真。  
“我说，哎您别诓我啊，那您就知道真的了？”我半信半疑地看着她，本来这些故事就是只言片语间传来传去的，越讲越神乎，谁知道什么样呢。  
老太太在石阶上坐下了，动手去翻她那花篮的侧边，蓝白交织的棉布下面还夹着张黑白海报，上面用保鲜膜铺了一层所以还没损坏，看那海报的质地实在是有些年头。这时候冬日的暖阳极亮，正午光线白茫茫地洒下来，我也一屁股坐在老太太身边，就当晒太阳。  
“你看看这个，那年我才十六岁……”就像提起什么不可替代的东西一样，她满是褶皱的苍老面容上突然浮现出怀念的神色，眼尾堆起一层层的笑纹，似乎是记忆的狂潮涌向了她。她讲起不知几十年前的一桩旧事，把黑白海报小心翼翼地展开递给我。  
暗色背景上一身白色长衫的男人侧身回看着镜头，双眸半垂，口唇未启，线条柔和的面影有些模糊却看得出一股出尘绝艳的旧韵，看背后陈设应该是位伶人，他很年轻，生得清瘦干净，我很少见到会让人一眼想到“精致漂亮”的男人，但他唇角朦胧笑意确实足以让人恍惚一阵，“这是谁？”我不由自主去问，指腹摩挲着海报不敢太用劲，它看起来脆弱得一捏就会化为齑粉，我仿佛听见岁月蚕食相片的痒酥酥的声音，上面的字迹全都轮廓模糊，难以辨认，唯一认得出的是“风华绝代”那四个字，倒也不算言过其实，我暗自想道。  
她说那得回到你刚刚说的三十年代去。  
“诶，那有多长啊，一个中午讲得完吗？”我拉长了声调望向她。  
她就浅浅地朝我微笑了一下。


	10. 浮灯1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接浮灯0

01  
他虽然还听得懂上海话却不会说了。  
六七点的码头天色未明，空气微凉，飒飒削过的风刀划过他脸颊，海水的咸涩气息还没远去，三月底的上海仍是春寒料峭，皮肤裸露在外一星半点就冻得像被铁钉刮过一样。昨夜刚落过大雨，湿冷透骨，旁人大多面色肃然裹着身低头行路，人力车来来去去，只剩几个街边小贩还在高声叫卖，爆米花的，炒白果的，卖白糖莲心粥的，融混在嘈杂的电车，汽车，公交车声里，比起灯红酒绿的繁华夜景，当下显然清净得多，大概这座城刚捱过寒夜还未完全醒来。  
“栀子花，白兰花，五分洋钿买一朵……”他被软糯唤卖的娇小声音吸引的时候，才刚走过戏院门口的报摊，他驻足看去，街对面是个蓝底白花头巾的小姑娘在卖花，她穿得朴素无华，说着一口甜软的上海话，站在梧桐树下挎着一只精致小巧的扁竹篮叫卖，细铁丝缀好的白兰花上铺了一层微湿的深蓝色蜡染方巾，漏出几角花瓣像是宝珠嫩玉，暗香盈路。小姑娘见他停下来望着自己的方向，便绽开一脸烂漫笑容来，“哎！先生侬看看啊，今朝自家择来个白兰花！”她笑着就要捧着花篮跑过来，他看着马路上自行车汽车多起来，不由得语气急切：“小心小心！车来了看着车！”  
像是为了验证他的担忧一样，一辆纯黑的别克汽车从拐角驶来，路上车少便开得很快，猛然撞见一个小姑娘横穿马路，人与车都是一惊，刺耳的喇叭声陡然接连喧嚷起来，“小赤佬侬伐要命啦！勿好好叫走！”司机探出头来暴躁地冲她吼了几句，小姑娘跑过街惊魂未定，腿一软踩了自己的绣花鞋绊倒在路边，花篮也翻了。“你没事吧？”他忙跟过去扶着她，她吓得一脸苍白睁大了眼半晌才摇了摇头，“谢，谢谢侬……”又反应过来他不太通上海话的样子，改了口，“谢谢先生。”  
娇嫩的白兰花早已撒了一地，柔软的花瓣上染了脏兮兮的一层土，“你的花我全买下要多少钱？”他蹲下来，帮着快要哭出来的小姑娘把花捡回篮子里，温和地拍了拍她的肩，把钱塞到她手上。还没等小姑娘半张着口说出些什么，他面前突然伸出一只陌生的手来，摘走了他掌心的一串白玉兰，“这个可以给我吗？”对方声音清冽，低低得像是白玉轻响，不是上海话，反而是带点京味儿的普通话，他不由抬头看了一眼，来人眉目如画，一身梨花白的纤秀长衫干干净净，他楞了一下发现自己一直盯着对方看，突然不好意思起来，面上有点发烫。  
小姑娘见那串白兰花深深浅浅的折痕泛出焦黄来，连忙窘迫地摆摆手，结结巴巴地说她不要钱了这个就送给他，但对方还是给了五分钱，拾起残花笼在袖中，也未作停留就走了，远远的似道鹤影掠过。  
他目光追随着那道白色的身影而去，手上还残留着指掌接触时的余温，指甲是圆润的珍珠色，若有若无的暗香连绵不绝。  
“姑娘，你认识他吗？”  
“您居然不知道吗！？”小姑娘睁大眼惊讶地望着他，面上一副“这怎么可能呢”的表情，“他可是四爷次次来捧场的名角，在外滩能有几人不知道程老板的名字？先生，您是第一次来上海吧，您看看戏院门口那海报贴的。”  
“呃没有，我只是很久没回来了，”他困窘地摸了摸鼻子，认真地读了读海报上写得龙飞凤舞的演出信息，这两天正唱着昆曲《牡丹亭》，“程蝶衣，他叫程蝶衣么……”，想起那人的目光含笑，真像是画中人一般。  
小姑娘突然噗嗤一下笑出来了，“先生，先生你的耳朵好红呀！”他不好意思地边说着“诶有吗”边站起来，把捡起的花捧在一起，白玉兰正好盛满了双手，“谁见了那么美的人会不脸红呢，先生，用这块布包花吧，真的是不知道怎么感谢您才好。”小姑娘抱着花篮向他深深鞠了一躬，两条黑亮的麻花辫垂在胸前，又连声道了几句谢才离开。  
他捧着花布在街上晃，还有些不知所措的时候，吴妈就来接他了，她远远地见到他就一直笑着挥手，不停地念叨着“哎呀阿拉小少爷还来啦”，多少年没见的，佝偻的她早已矮了他好几头，“家里早就等着你了，老爷今天可高兴，嘱托厨房多做些你回去就知道了，”吴妈握着他的手仔细摸了摸，“瘦了啊，太瘦了，英国没有好好吃过吧，那外国鬼子的都吃的蛮人东西呀。”  
吴妈讲得又急又快，他也插不上什么话，就一直点头附和着，“哎，外国人兴的什么呀，他们叫的名都怪得很，你有没有弄个洋名啊？”他顿了顿，答了句英腔的“Daffy”，吴妈发了半天也没发准这个音，最多只能像“大飞”便也作罢了。“……老爷还特意买了两张戏票，叫你晚上和任小姐一起去呢，小姑娘这几年越发灵了，人看了都欢喜。”  
Daffy的注意力都停留在戏票上，反而没顾及任小姐，他们从小便相熟，也可以说是青梅竹马，比起朋友，任小姐倒更像个姐姐一般。他点点头应了个“好”字，脑海中却浮现那张面如秋月的脸庞来。他回去安顿好东西，又同家人一阵寒暄，不外乎是在英国学了些什么看了些什么洋东西，来来回回问的大同小异，他都照实讲了，等大家聊得尽兴时间都不早了。  
后来等他与任小姐在戏院门口见了面了，他才想起早上塞进西服口袋的花布还没取出来，待了大半天白玉兰香气也快败尽，他把手伸进口袋，指尖都可感受到烂熟的玉兰香。任小姐开始还讶异哪里飘来白玉兰香，看他手上动作也就明白了，她笑了笑把他握着花的手抽出来，又取出一支插到他胸前，“这个很衬你，‘幽兰香风远，蕙草流芳根’，残花却也有这情调在。”没等Daffy再说点什么，她就拉了他入座去了。  
果然是他。  
程蝶衣在台上一身淡雅浅粉绣花帔，耳边绢花一枝两朵，似落英翩翩垂落，身姿袅娜，双眸含水，婉转唱腔出口就是惊艳，“原来姹紫嫣红开遍，似这般都付与断井颓垣，良辰美景奈何天，赏心乐事谁家院。朝飞暮卷，云霞翠轩，雨丝风片，烟波画船，锦屏人忒看的这韶光贱。”台下人都听得如痴如醉，仿佛跌进了满园摇曳春色，情思飘忽化作指间晴丝缠绵，可怜春光愁闷，美人却是寂寞如许。真就如同杜丽娘从书上曲上走出来了一般。  
他不懂戏，却成了他的迷了。  
直至曲终唱罢他也没从程蝶衣眉梢眼角的万般风情里回过神来，什么叫面如桃瓣，目若秋波他今天才解其意，原来世上是真有绝色存在，造物者造物也心有所偏。任小姐推了推他，他才缓过神发现台上人飘然离去，周边人也已去了一遭，几乎像是他大梦一场。“你这回可知道外滩说的空前绝后唯此一人是什么意思了？”  
“我大概已是他戏迷了。”他望着台子的方向深深喟叹，再扫两眼却发现地上不知何时遗了块白帕。“……那你去问问程老板吧，说不定是他掉的。”任小姐见他去台上捡了帕子，就提议他去后台问，“我就不去了，如果不是伯父叫我，我今晚也不会出门。”  
Daffy手上拾了帕子也不好就此丢掉，勉强去敲了敲门，“程老板打扰了……我这捡到了东西不知道是不是你的。”没等他说完门就开了，程蝶衣卸了妆面只穿了白天那条长衫，唇上还沾着水光潋滟的胭脂红，身体单薄，斜眉散淡，此刻他不像台上的画中仙，倒更像个人间的客，若即若离的，“你的座位很好。”他愣了，过了几秒才反应过来是说他看戏的位置好，“你看见我了？”  
他突然轻轻地笑了一下，笑眼弯弯的其实很好看，“你一定是第一次看我的戏，表情就知道了。”Daffy一时不知道是先惊讶程蝶衣会注意他好，还是先想想自己刚才是什么表情的好，最后说了句“你唱得不能再好”，他还想补点什么，程蝶衣却只说了帕子先放这儿赶明儿再问问是谁的，“我还不知道你叫什么名字”，他伸手摘去了Daffy胸前口袋上插的玉兰花，白瓣焦了一圈，香气却烂漫得更炽烈，像荼蘼盛放一样，他嗅着白玉兰的香，唇瓣仿佛也是甜的。  
他刚想回答却被外面传来的一句陌生的声音打断了。  
“呦，是我来的不巧了，程老板有客？”  
来人摘了帽子，慢悠悠地抹了抹高档布料的边缘，狭长的眼睛盯了Daffy一秒，似条毛色油亮的老狐狸正看着他。  
“四爷，您来了。”  
Daffy说了句“打扰”放了白帕出去，却忍不住回头多看了一眼那位传闻中次次捧场的“四爷”。


	11. 浮灯2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接浮灯1

02  
第三次梦见他的时候Daffy终于意识到了有什么不同。  
他连续三晚在影影绰绰的梦中见到两片薄翼的蝴蝶。有两次蛱蝶降落在舞台上的孤灯一束里，它体态轻盈地停泊在胭脂色的水袖上，等他靠近了就会倏然惊起，在空中悠扬的轨迹引着他的视线往远处望去，昏暗光线深处站着白衫的伶人，那是程蝶衣，侧身吐出一口纤薄的烟气。这时候他不是虞姬，也不是丽娘，而是他独一个，卸了妆容带着几分慵懒的倦意。还有一次他靠得极近，衣衫下似乎透过隐约的肤色，胸膛起起伏伏，Daffy低头可以看到他的鼻尖，深深浅浅的呼吸就在唇齿之间，他似乎轻声说了什么，突然笑了起来，眼睛也眯成了一条线。  
对方太近了，也梦到太多次了。他被自己怪异的梦搅得心生不安，为什么自己只是看过一场戏讲过两句话就会这样念念不忘，他怎样也想不到答案。  
自从看戏当晚分别后已经过了整整一周，他早晨去高叔的银行路上也会小绕一段从戏院门口的街前过，却再没见到过程蝶衣，卖白玉兰的小姑娘仍是在那儿叫卖，每次见他都盈盈一笑，后来也敢向他搭话了，只是调侃“您要是想见一见程老板，为什么不去找找他呢，他就住在戏院后面那条小巷里的……就是那边拐进去，靠西边的……”，Daffy心中记下了却什么都没说，只是欲盖弥彰一样地摆了摆手，最后补了句“没有，我只是刚好要路过这条街”。  
他也不是没去打听一下这位袁四爷是哪里的人物，但也摸不清楚底细，只知道他是一代没落贵族，每次出手都很舍得，对程蝶衣更是青睐有加，都有些纠缠不休的意思。“有那种关系吧……那个”，他最后问的那个伙计给他比了个下流的手势，悄声暗示了几句，“戏子哪能违抗四爷要专门‘栽培’他呀”。那天他看见直接推门进来的袁四爷的眼神，那就像匹见了兔子的狼，顿挫的语气也别有用心似的，怎样都不像是第一次进这间房。  
晚上回去他也一路眉头紧锁走着神，等意识过来，已经不知不觉地晃到了戏院附近的小巷，黑黢黢的夜色一片冰凉，融混着酒精和早春潮湿的花香味道。他远远就发觉转角那边好像有两个人，那个稍矮一点的身形看着比较瘦弱，完全被更高的那个人影盖过去了。他走上前去，发现那件白色长衫看着很眼熟，是程蝶衣，他一只手被按在墙上动弹不得，另一只手还在推前胸那个高过他的男子，Daffy一看情势不好也急了。  
“怎么了，这是在干什么！”  
他一把抓住了那只一直压制着程蝶衣手腕的手，转过脸来发现对方是袁四爷，还是那双狭长隐晦的狐狸眼，在半明半暗的光线里危险地眯了眯。  
“袁四爷？”  
“……啊啊别误会，没什么，只是看到蝶衣擦伤了腕子，帮着看看，”袁四爷皮笑肉不笑地解释了一下，悻悻抽回了手，“那天色也不早了，蝶衣回去好好养养，可别落了疤。”他若无其事地整了整帽子，大大方方地从他身边走过。  
程蝶衣没有说话，只是低垂着眼活动了下僵硬的手腕，他衣衫也被扯乱了，从衣领的间隙露出小片微红的皮肤，摩擦过的痕迹仿佛被烫伤了一样。刚才巷外的晚灯只照亮了转角的一半，Daffy没有看清，现在他才发现蝶衣的半边脸上吻痕缭乱，是唇上的胭脂晕开了大半，如同几滴残烛红泪，又是透明的。  
“是你。”  
蝶衣没有费心做点无用功和他装不认识，也并没有试图去挡自己脸上的狼狈痕迹，他只是一脸疏离地退开了几步，也不打算多说，“刚才……多谢了。”  
“你没事吧，让我看看。”Daffy向他伸出手，虽然原本是个问句却因为带着几分强硬而变得不容拒绝一样。其实他原先想问的是袁四爷有没有把他怎么样，不过话到嘴边又问不出口了。  
“看什么？”对方微微睁大了眼。  
“手腕，刚刚看你擦破了。”他不等蝶衣回答，一脸急切地拉过他的右手，果然是见了血，砖屑和灰尘还粘在破损的表皮边缘，可以看到下面小片的泛红血肉。程蝶衣本想把手抽回去却发现对方的力气相当大，他也挣脱不了，“我自己处理下就好”，他不以为意地把袖子拉上去盖住了血痕。  
“我帮你吧，你左手不太方便。”Daffy还是不太放心，僵持之下蝶衣也拗不过就让他跟上了楼。他的住处不大却相当整洁，布置素雅而且幽香阵阵也不知是从何处飘来，酒精和棉签都放在木质抽屉里。  
“……一开始只是讲戏，后来就私下里唱一曲，喝了几盅酒就越发分不清了。”过了半晌蝶衣还是轻描淡写地带过了一句，用纸巾拭去了脸上的胭脂残迹。Daffy小心翼翼地为他消了毒，然后用绷带环过了他纤细的手腕，“如果遇到什么麻烦，也可以告诉我一声，家姐在法律事务所，所以程……”他顿了顿，叫程老板似乎太疏离，但直呼蝶衣不知道会不会太唐突，他挠了挠头，从西装口袋里摸出张名片来递给他，“这样也方便”。  
“Da-Daffy，”蝶衣的发音很准，看起来相当有语言天赋，他的本音有些扁扁的，倒是很好听，“……现在西洋名字很时髦，各人都会取一个，你要不介意也可以叫我Leslie。”  
Daffy盯着眼前一张一合，吐字轻巧的口唇，还时不时漏出一点嫩红的舌尖，恍然生出种错觉，就这么吻下去他似乎也不会拒绝，表情会是怎样的呢，羞怯或者正好相反，很热情地拥上来。他其实体型很小，力气也不大，叫人担心如果真碰上麻烦人物动手动脚，没人帮他还怎么脱身。  
“Leslie，好名字，和你很相衬。”  
现下他们之间的距离就如他之前的梦中一般，呼吸浅促，甚至感觉得到面庞的温热。罪恶感猛然涌上来，对方是个萍水相逢的戏中人，他却起了亲吻他的念头，他怕不是烧坏了脑袋。  
为了转移话题，Daffy连忙把视线转向了室内的陈设，挂在架上的一柄宝剑吸引了他的目光，剑身修长色泽古雅，想必得来需要好大一番周折，他不禁站起来伸手抚了抚，横在胸前细细观摩。  
“这把剑看起来像是前朝的宝物了。”  
蝶衣笑了笑，顺手就从剑鞘里抽出了剑，回身轻舞，行云流水的一曲剑舞如同秋霜切玉一般，原来除了戏，他的剑也舞得颇有灵气。他就像是天生要活在舞台上的一样，光围绕着他的周身而生，倒影映在他脚下袅袅婷婷。  
说起听戏，他向来是个外行人，要说着迷，他也只是为了一人着迷，迷得有些像是反复无常的高烧迟迟不退，他还没体会过自己竟能像疯魔了一般，或者他本身就心有疯魔。那对方呢，也是本就疯魔的人吗——他看向了他似有泪膜的眼睛，就像海上有澄澈的繁星倾覆下来一样。  
“小心点，真剑会伤人。”他见蝶衣与剑锋离得太近，就从背后环过了他，上前不自觉按住了对方的手与剑，掌心暖热的触感霎时传来，意识到他前胸几乎贴到蝶衣的脊背，他马上松开了，只是取了剑归了剑鞘。蝶衣却没有动，他侧过脸来眼尾微红，一双湿润的眼睛望着他，好像想起了什么遥远的往事。他的剑还是师哥教的，师哥却已多年未联络了，他还记得当时师哥听到他的坦白时那副惊愕的神情，反复嗫嚅着“我不知道你，不知道你是”，最后一句告别也没有，选择离开了北京的人是他，唯有灯红酒绿的夜上海能让他忘记历历在目的过去，尽管他其实未曾脱离。  
就像小时候冻冰的水，他的指尖永远记得那种令人疼痛的温度，血流从断口渗出来又很快凝结，他也变得残缺不全摇摇欲坠，母亲的背影离他远去，师父的教诲离他远去，曾经相依为命的师哥也再无联系，他向虚空伸出过手只不过谁的袖角都未握住。冰糖葫芦，北京的大雪，巷口奔过的脚步声，在短短的几秒钟过去的种种翻涌过来，等他回过神来他已经靠近了Daffy。  
“已经不早了，你明天还要上台，我也不打扰你了——”Daffy本想处理了伤口就离开，不知不觉还是待了太久，“等等，别走”，他被蝶衣猛然拉住了领带揪下来，他突然吻了上去，撞在了Daffy的唇上。  
在这瞬间蝶衣也没有想过自己真正想要留住的是什么，他一度以为是幼时景仰爱慕的师哥，或是他少年时代求而不得的未来，他却发现有什么是不同的，像他近来做的奇异的梦，梦里的人似远似近，让他理不清思绪。于是在他理解之前，他就已经吻上去了。  
“你走吧。”蝶衣没等Daffy反应过来就把他快速推出了门，他一定是哪里出了问题或者是疯了，嘴唇上满是灼烧一般的甜滋滋的滚烫温度。那是一个小小的意料之外的吻，刚才碰触的同时他也感觉到了对方其实有试图回吻他的趋势，但蝶衣猛地推开了他。  
他转过身背靠着门深吸了一口气，闭上了眼睛。


	12. 真身1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dc 真身 第一部分，暂时未完

真身

我知道我在写h文，不要来出警，雷的不要继续看，因为会有很多adult的内容，看一下我的预警再决定要不要看，应该会涉及oral以及riding等等，分级应该是mature

没有什么是太迟了，Daffy。

0.  
他倚在狂风大作的阳台边，双手随意地交叠在栏杆上，指间的烟头燃到底。  
二十层的高楼之下是川流不息的车群，车灯闪烁着夏日焰火一般的炫目光点，长长地连成一条蕨类植物编织出的颈链。夜幕在一片寂静中缓缓燃烧，庞大的网状丝线放射向陆地，把万物包裹其中。连风也忘记了它的终点，漫无目的地在街上遑遑游荡，如同墓园里深夜飘摇的磷光。  
香港，这座城市大概就是这样一种没有季节概念的灰色生物，它在夜晚航行，也谎话连篇。  
Leslie黑色的额发被风吹起，像是摇曳的一层蝶尾。他被呼啸而过的风吹皱了眼睛，直接眯成了一条线。他回过头朝向屋内，微微提高了音量，仿佛回音似的模糊语句从风中飘来，“你知道吗？其实从前有个人跟我说过同样的话。”

1.  
沉沉暮色中延向远方的是一条白色的河流。  
窗外逐渐攀上无涯的夜，漆黑的断层自天穹直劈而下，这大概是黑夜本身在向前倾倒，浓稠的沥青状的夜一滴滴挂下来，像坍塌巉岩的裂痕里挤出苦难的露水，但眼下其实还没有肆虐的苦涩气味，苦难是在飞逝的日常之中隐隐到来的，像只狩猎的猛兽，缄默地等待着。  
Leslie唇缝间翕出一片稀薄的白烟，缭绕的雾汽似乎沾湿了他浓密的眼睫。他闭着眼用手指拨开耳边垂下的一缕头发，随意地撩到后面，露出的白皙耳尖向外略翘着，薄薄地透出皮肤下纤薄的毛细血管。烟头的血肉正在被暗红的火星狠狠撕裂，伴随着嘶嘶的轻响，如同酥酥麻麻啃噬桑叶的蚕，不知餍足。  
他呼出的气仿佛辗转成了一口叹息。  
他背对着Daffy坐在床侧吸烟，身上只穿了一件白色小背心，光裸的大片脊背上阴影交叠，斑驳破碎像是纹了树梢最后一片秋叶的精细脉络。月光下他的背影似乎是透明的，偶尔随着腿部的晃动轻轻偏移，浅淡的烟雾像只迷路的蛱蝶停驻在他指尖，Leslie很快注意到了身边男人翻身的响动。  
睡意一丝丝从他骨骼中掉漆剥离，意识回归时Daffy微微拧着眉，朦朦胧胧地望见Leslie在光影中半明半暗的侧脸，他水润的眼睛是一片澄澈的泛波浅海。  
“外面怎么了？”  
“在下雨啦，”Leslie轻声回答着，像是笑了，他自顾自取了床头柜上冒着腾腾热气的纯牛奶，“刚才雨声那么大你都没醒。”他弯着膝盖把两条腿都放到床单上，双手捧着牛奶杯，像只用小爪子攥着松果的金秋花栗鼠，他长得小小的所以看起来总是像一只活泼的小动物。  
Daffy还未彻底清明的视野再次阖上，经过长期而频繁的睡眠，他与闭上眼就会袭来的黑暗熟稔异常，它也并非是纯黑的，白色的光点会如同碎裂的冰凉雪粒般铺散，而有时候是炫目的红色，渗透于厚重的黑暗，就像油画画布上层层叠盖的矿石颜料。先前的梦境凭空蒸发得很彻底，连一丝余温也未留下，但直觉上他觉得那是个相当重要的梦，他却完全忘记了。  
“你在想什么呀？”Leslie单手按在凹陷的被单上，躬身凑到了他颈边，玩闹似的地往他耳朵吹气，还舔了舔。  
“在想你。”Daffy下意识地脱口而出，仿佛他刚才拥抱着的无垠睡眠与Leslie恍然间融为一体。  
“想着怎么搞我啊，”Leslie压低了声，柔软的唇瓣擦过Daffy的耳廓，呼出的鼻息掠过短浅的绒毛，像初夏田野的微风撩过的麦梢，沾染着醇酒一样的芳香，“还是想干嘛，我会夹死你的知不知道？”  
Daffy捋过他鬓侧柔顺的黑发，手指插进深色发丝的狭缝，在发顶戳起蓬松的孔隙，“那你敢不敢试试？看看你等会儿还是不是这么说。”Leslie像是接受了挑衅一样，把只抿了一口的马克杯孤零零地冷落在一旁柜面上。“那你要让我来。”  
Daffy点了点头算是默认了。  
Leslie有些得意地轻轻一笑，修长的手指别有意味地从Daffy的喉结流连到瘦削的锁骨，再灵巧地剥开一粒衬衫衣纽，纤薄的布料颤抖着裂开一条迷离的缝。他和夜色一般微凉的手向下流淌，抚过第二肋处横向隆起的胸骨角，又一路往下按在腹股沟的凹痕上滑动。  
“我的工作早就越界了，反正你也不介意，”Leslie舔了一下上唇的动作教人想起性情乖张的猫，只是他眯起的黑眼睛缺了一线竖瞳，“你别动。”他嘴角噙着有些顽皮的笑意，跪着俯下身，指腹抵到他小腹的肌肤。  
Daffy的肉体早已泛起热烈燃烧的温度，其上游弋灵活的手如同携带猛毒的蛇，蛇信舔舐过的皮肤染成饥渴的红色，Leslie穿上红色是顶漂亮的，他没来由地想到这一句。明明只是简单朴素的枯燥床单，此刻却笼成了一团血雨般火热的网，他们被缠入其中，贪婪的美酒浸湿了梦。  
他三角红枫一样鲜嫩的小小舌尖覆上Daffy的方格内裤，Leslie露出尖牙叼着棉布的边缘撕下，深色的耻毛蜷曲着戳到他的脸颊，唾液的余味涂在齿间，像用蔷薇花粉注满的醇液。  
“好大。”他吻了吻已经勃起的柱身，一直舔到前端的小孔。  
Daffy在Leslie吞入一小口时发出一声喟叹，阴茎头顶着湿热柔软的口腔壁，滚烫的温度像是直接溶于法式浓汤的奶油。饱胀的柱体挤进肉壁，浓重的雄性气味灌满了情热的呼吸道。他小心地收起牙，含着半根肉柱撩拨似的上下起伏，脸颊凹下去一小块，卖力地吸吮着硬挺的性器。尽管他时不时要吹嘘几句自己床上技术如何，但他的口交其实并不怎么熟练，Daffy也从来不戳穿他，做到最后他总是会哭，但下了床就不认了。  
Daffy的手指不由自主地揪紧了Leslie的头发，愈加急促的喘息渗入热潮汹涌的沸腾空气。Leslie的鼻尖沁出甜涩的汗，就像普罗旺斯的某个夏夜，薰衣草上凝的露珠。他猛然给了个深喉，直接捅入软湿深处的粗大阴茎窒住了全部的呼吸，火热的喉道包裹着硕大而坚硬的性器。没过一会儿，Leslie就已经耐不住口腔里几乎无间隙的操弄，他喉头呜呜地溢出悲鸣，蒙了层水汽的含雾眼睛迷离地看着愈发得寸进尺的Daffy。Daffy温柔地摸了摸他的头，但是有力地按住了他欲图逃离的脑袋，鼻梁被迫贴着蜷曲茂盛的毛发丛，他就像是一条溺于幽暗森林的小银鱼。  
干呕的冲动被他强行咽下，而晶亮的唾液从唇角漫出，坠下一条淫靡的丝线，下颌处的透明液体凝结成溽热的水痕，弥散开汗淋淋的味道。Leslie哀求般眯起了眼睛示弱，口中尺寸可观的凶物蛮横进出，被狠狠操弄的娇弱肉壁承受不住地战栗收缩，他只能喘出破碎的细小呜咽，任由加速抽插的性器钉入咽喉。黑暗中兀自燎烧的情欲如同魅魔的蜜汁，挤出教人羞耻的水声。他的唇舌仿佛成为了欲望横流的容器，浓郁的麝香味溶解其中，高潮的渐近线被口舌吞吐逐渐推移。  
他满眼都是难受的泪水，口腔张得酸痛不已，他突然委屈起来眼角也红了。“Leslie，你之前怎么说的？你不是要夹死我的吗？”Daffy发现他眼眶蓄积的泪花，用拇指轻轻刮了刮又问他，传来的声音朦朦胧胧，像是流浪天际的暮霭无意识的呓语。Leslie退开去抬起身，不住地呛咳着口中的唾液，透明的液体断断续续吐在手掌上，“你……你给我闭嘴！这不就是欺负人，太过分了。”他不说的时候眼泪还没啪嗒啪嗒掉，一说起来就湿了脸颊。  
“好啦，那我不说了你不要哭了，”Daffy再次摩挲他汗湿的黑发，挑起凌乱的一缕搭在指尖，像被纤细的漆黑蛛丝层层捕获，“来，让我来吧。”他轻微开合的嘴唇溢出柔软的话，被Leslie覆上的手掌吞没在他的反驳里。  
“不行！我可以的，你别动！”Leslie执拗地要自己来，骑到Daffy身上，深吸了口气缓缓地扩开自己的穴口，扶着硬得厉害的性器往自己下面对准了慢慢插进去，他身形太小就算扩张了也进去很吃力，只能一点一点往里面坐，他一边费力地把硬物吃进去，一边颤抖着喘气。  
“呼……是不是，是不是要被夹死了？”他吞进了大半就停下来顿了一会儿，汗水沿着鬓角顺下来淌进脖子。Daffy被他太紧的窄小穴口夹得很疼，他也没说话就是往上顶了顶，Leslie马上叫了出来，“啊，不要顶，嘶，好痛的……慢，慢点。”  
Leslie忍着难耐的异物感环过Daffy的脖子，像只小树袋熊一样轻柔地抱着他，鼻子也埋进他肩头，彼此的肌肤紧贴像着了火，他慢慢地起伏了一下，性器在体内刮过某个敏感的点，他全身都颤了一阵，发出高调一些的呜呜的声音。  
“说了每次这个姿势你就受不了了的。”Daffy安抚着用手摸着他汗湿的脊背，Leslie还在逞强要自己操弄自己，软绵绵的呻吟从喉咙口溢出来，“……呜，我想让你舒服啊。”他缩在Daffy怀里，半是在小声哭半是在忍着呜咽要叫Daffy的名字，等他适应了一会儿也逐渐没那么疼，但体内还是胀得厉害，像是每一寸都被填满了，再也容不下一点缝隙。  
Daffy被他夹得很硬，往上顶弄的频率也快起来，Leslie的呻吟很快溃不成军，只是随着他的抽插上下起伏，双手揪着Daffy的背部像抱着救命稻草，“你，你可以射进来的……”，他的脑袋埋在他胸膛上，发出的声音也闷闷的。但骑在他身上的位置让体内的性器进得太深，Daffy一开始加点速度，他就被操得泪眼模糊，要不了一会儿他就开始小声哀求，“不，不要了，太深了我不行了，我不要了……”他脚趾被刺激得蜷起来，两条腿也打颤。  
“再忍忍，Leslie，忍一会儿。”Daffy用他的大手握住了对方疼软了的性器，技法娴熟地帮他捋着，下身的动作却也没停，把Leslie顶得只能倒在他怀里断断续续地喘。他总是做到半程就有点受不住，不是骑乘的体位还好些，但他实在太敏感，操过前列腺的位置就会一阵紧缩，痉挛的身体死死绞紧内部的侵入物，也让硬挺的性器越发深入，即使早已不是第一次了，他的穴口还是紧得厉害。  
等Daffy终于释放出来，Leslie已经没力气讲什么逞强的话了，软软地瘫在他身上虚弱地喘息，“呼，动……动不了了”，眼皮沉沉的只想合上。“先别睡，我帮你擦干净再睡。”Daffy拍了拍他，拿了餐巾纸帮他把穴口流出来的白色液体擦掉，也用手指把里面残余的精液挤了出来，Leslie任由他手指摆弄，只是随着他的动作用鼻音发出哼哼的声音。  
“好累，我好困，不想动了，”Leslie摸了摸自己凌乱不堪的额发，擦掉嘴角沾到的一点唾液，“睡吧，冬天的夜很长的，Daffy。”他伸手去够被踢开的被子，默默提到肩膀上，脸朝向稀薄的月光闭上眼。  
Daffy安静地用手揉了揉他柔顺的短发，探入的手指仿佛分拨开蓝黑流淌的河流，虚幻的浪潮在他身前泛波。他犹如枕在黑夜的身侧，消逝梦境中的幻影与Leslie渐渐重合。  
“……Leslie，我觉得我似乎忘记了一件很重要的事，“过了一会儿，Daffy望着窗边随白帘浮动的暗云的影子，自顾自对着他的后脑勺嗫嚅，”……有什么东西像是永远睡着了一样，再也没醒来。”  
“想不起来也没关系啊……如果是噩梦的话，忘了不是更好。”  
Leslie并没有转头看他，迷迷糊糊地回了句似乎答非所问的话。


	13. 真身2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dc 真身 第二部分 预警同前

2.  
绸缎般的夜被咔嚓一声剪断了。  
白昼像是落入了一口深井，光线被一寸寸锁起来，需要被打捞，需要被捧起，黯淡日光就像千百万宁静如雪的泡沫，它们匍匐于深幽沉重的暗石之上。不知道什么时候起，这座城市的昼与夜也开始日渐模糊，仿佛没有一点过渡就从昨天飞跃到了明天，辨不清阴晴云雨的晦暗天空遥远地伫立，暧昧地凝视其下。  
Daffy掀开印花窗帘，把丝丝缕缕安静的浅色阳光放进来，Leslie已经离开了，床单一角显得很平整，仿佛从未有人睡过。他总在黎明时候离开，似乎这是他工作的规矩，陪睡人会给半夜惊醒的客人送上温水，然后陪在他身边直到再次入睡，他们奇异的呼吸交缠在一起，频率逐渐融合，似乎连梦魇也会被稀释成淡薄的凉水。而他们和一般的不一样，他们还有着一重如同情人般的诡谲关系，像若即若离的白雨与阒寂林地，他会悄悄降落在他身上，扑到他怀里。  
远处孤独的海在青白交界的海岸线延展。  
Daffy重新又倒回了空旷的大床，他不断被倦意侵袭，冰冷的睡眠似海潮从脚心蔓延到脖颈。近几年他久久无法入睡，所以才会在朋友那里听闻有陪睡人这个职业，但他在陪伴下勉强进入的睡眠并不是空无一物的失去意识，而是伴随着无尽的熟悉旋律，一段璀璨金黄的夏梦反复涨潮，而一个看不清面容的男人对他露出过悲伤的微笑，细雨淅淅沥沥地包裹他，那并不是泪水。但是醒来时Daffy无法抓住梦的碎片，哪怕一丝一毫。  
他闭上了眼睛，莫名回想起初遇那名专职陪睡人的夜晚。他们也许并不是第一次见面，在古老的卷宗上早已镌刻了一切相遇的轨迹，他们只是解放了彼此磐石中既定的命运，就像飘零已久的飞雪回到冬天的海港。  
无数个平凡的日子他徘徊在城市的百十条巷道，他看着富人华丽衣着的口袋里抽出纸钞，也看见街头的摊贩叫卖着钵仔糕，开黑车的在倒卖外国旅客的行李，顺便和大腹便便的机场保安虚与委蛇。然后黑夜他就会去深巷的酒吧栖息，威士忌与熏醉了的樱桃香，他百无聊赖地半撑着脸颊拨弄几只声音清脆的玻璃杯。暗褐色印花的墙上抱着摇摇欲坠的时间，古老的英式钟彬彬有礼地转动着纤细得仿佛一折就断的繁复指针，一丝不苟俨然一位伯爵的管家。  
Daffy随意地倚坐在吧台上，他皮肤偏白，体型高瘦，黑发裁剪得很整齐，看起来很干净。他拿起手边的橙汁小啜了一口，空气里飘来讥讽，交谈，与过量酒精的腐臭，微妙的疏离感荡漾在他周身，像单单隔离出一个格格不入的空间。  
“不就是个臭婊子，摸你怎么了！”  
暴怒的咆哮声从二楼坠下来，男人身体从木质楼梯上滚落的巨响立即攫住了Daffy的目光。那是个长相清秀的黑发青年，他双臂搁在胸腹下面撑住了地板，微微颤抖的肢体蜷成一团，额角蜿蜒着猩红的血迹，刚才那一脚的暴虐力道连空气里的尘埃都纷纷散落。  
他的鼻子涌出鲜红色的溪流，铁锈味的腥气渗进齿缝，几颗凄艳的血珠沿着漂亮的下颌骨曲线坠下来，他就像匹遍体鳞伤的孤狼，深冬腊月里一抔烫血晕染了雪地。在酒吧光线的照射下，他的眼睛透出偏蓝的黑色，让人想起叶荫下明暗飘摇的蓝色勿忘我，阳光会化作羽絮般的私语抚湿它们，那片颜色是大地上镶嵌的宝石，仿佛可以永不褪色。  
“你误会了，我的工作从来就不是出来卖的。”他强压着粗重的喘息，右边脸肿起一块。他毫无感情地冷冰冰回答着，声调像即使是暴雨袭来也巍然不动的坚硬青石，他吐出一小口混着唾液的血沫，牙齿咯咯摩擦着，从大理石地板上半撑起来。  
“你什么意思，我肯付钱买还要看你脸色么？”咄咄逼人的中年男子居高临下地俯视他，故意用皮鞋去踩他已经满是擦伤的手，“婊子养的东西！跟你妈一个贱样。”他觉得还不够泄愤似的一把扯起了小个子男性的头发，强迫他抬起了头，而对方的眼神却已经变了，拧在一起的眉峰下露出一双锋利的眼睛，偏褐的虹膜上映出张着嘴一脸讶异的他。  
被他手里握着的碎玻璃划破脸的时间不过一秒，携风袭来的锐物刮过柔软的脸颊，扭曲的痛苦面容在变形成有些可怖的残影，捂着脸的前一瞬间他才战栗地察觉到对方身上有一股敢和他拼死的杀意，这个看似瘦弱的家伙有可能真会致他死命。剧烈的痛楚从皮肉火辣辣地烧到骨与神经，血味烂在嘴里，他神色慌张地连着踹了他几脚，骂骂咧咧地离开了。  
Leslie并不是第一次遇到这种情况，他的工作特殊而奇异，普通人更加不会知晓，他并不和客人发生性关系，而仅仅是陪睡在身边，他遇见过噩梦缠身的上班族，孤身一人闯荡的姑娘，也有眼神昏暗的中年人，每当他们在梦魇中不断下沉，手中触不到浮木的时候，他就会握住那只冰凉颤抖的手，有时候只是握着，有时候他会抚摸对方蜷曲的脊背，他会看见那些盘踞于内心的动荡着的荒芜风景，与他们一同承受苦痛的夜。他有时候彻夜不眠，只在白天小睡一会儿补回去，但他并不是无穷无尽的太阳，力量也不足以照亮梦魇中的坟场，他只是像蔚蓝的月亮一样显露出黯淡而朦胧的微光。  
一块折叠精巧的丝绸方巾递到他面前，咖啡色的素雅纹路碎开小瓣的花。Daffy向他友善地伸出手，示意他可以擦擦脸上的血。Leslie点点头接过，小声地道了谢，抹去口鼻半干的脏血，粗糙的暗色渣滓像庭院里凋零的茑萝。小半身血淋淋的他仍然像柄出鞘的白刃，锋芒能让见了的人被割伤。  
“听说这里能找到可以帮到我的人，”Daffy认真地向他提起话头，“如果有人怎样都睡不好的话……”  
“你也不怕我趁你睡了用玻璃划你脸？”Leslie半开玩笑似的把玻璃块丢到地上，一边仔细地打量他，高高瘦瘦的打扮得相当整洁，看起来完全是他喜欢的类型。  
“不，你不会这么做的，”Daffy毫不避讳地直直撞进他的目光里，一本正经地慢慢说，“我觉得你会帮到我。”  
“你这么确定？”他都有点惊讶起来，毕竟几分钟之前他们还是偶遇的陌生人，他还被揍了一顿，一身狼狈。  
“我想我有那样判断的理由，或者感觉。”Daffy突然舒展了眉头，像古老的冰封的梦褪去了霜冻。惶惑的星光投入了巨大而黑暗的洪流，那里是悄无声息的广袤海洋，连夜的底层也染上了白霜。  
Leslie良久地看着他，然后笑了，“那要不要来打个赌。”  
回到空荡荡的宽大房间以后，Daffy像是问明天天气怎么样似的向他提问了，“一般人都是怎样睡着的？”  
“喝点热牛奶，闭上眼睛想点有的没的，或者你可以做点什么把自己累到一沾枕头就倒，”Leslie突然露出一个有些顽皮的笑容，像个小孩子在考虑做什么坏事，“我开玩笑的，只是在你睡不着的时候陪着你而已，你会睡着的，Daffy。”  
但很快他们就发现不越界是件相当困难的事。  
每次Leslie躺在沙发上舒展身体的时候，柔软的躯体仰成一段好看的曲线，从下巴延到脖颈根部，锁骨盛着小片的阴影，一路伸到衬衫以下的领域，他张了张嘴巴，在上下颠倒的视野里看着Daffy慢慢地啜着纯牛奶。他是个奇妙的男人，与其他人相处的时候Leslie绝不会有这样浑身微微发热的错觉，他见过太多疲惫又劳苦的客人，但Daffy显得这样安宁，对视的时候像是回到了最初的港湾。  
虽然他是没有家庭的人。  
那次Daffy看着他仰躺的样子，突然鬼使神差地吻了他，在理性回归之前彼此都晕晕乎乎的，唇舌的交缠令人醉醺醺，像是猛然灌了大口大口温热的甜酒。我大概是爱上他了，他伸出手触到他的脸的时候，脑海里的声音轻轻闪过。

3.  
那次他真真切切地梦见了不洁的星空下燃起热风。  
断了线的风筝在虚空中回旋鼓翼，撩起一阵白色的振动。  
Daffy几乎触碰到了油画般的夕阳之中那些飘浮的颗粒，而那个人恬淡的面庞安静地沉睡在簇拥的百合花丛里，积攒着雨水的沉甸甸的云挤出缠绵几日的淡色霪雨，瓢虫掉落在风信子与矢车菊的花瓣之间。他侧脸不知道是不是泪水的痕迹，就像雨雾消散前透明的一点光亮，荒芜的柏油路面上滋长出摇曳的温柔野花，甚至攀到那人的身上，他闭上眼睛开始做一个柔软的幻梦。郁郁葱葱的绿雨弥漫在了无边缘的大地上，他只是睡着了，Daffy的心却像被撕裂一般渴望他醒来。  
于是Daffy发现自己醒来的时候不由自主地向前伸出了手，Leslie有些讶异地看着他，睁大了眼睛。  
透过楼房映成冷色调的窗，一串串攀附在透明玻璃上的墨色小水珠和潺潺溪流一样竖直地蜿蜒而下。没有月亮的夜晚的雨滴正悄无声息地敲击着硅酸盐冰凉的呼吸，蛰伏的馥郁黑暗开始像渐融的春雪般苏醒，缓慢而阴沉地窥视着陌生的外界，它用摇摆不定的目光幽幽打量着，滂沱的雨声切割出一整座城市水雾迷蒙的空间。  
“有人说起过夜的尽头这样一种东西，说不定你已经见过了。”Leslie自言自语般轻声嘟囔，透彻又难得很安静的目光接住了从梦境中坠落的他。  
“我梦见一个人，他会是谁呢？”Daffy含混地喃喃低语，起身挪过去搂住了Leslie光裸的雪白脖颈，青色的温热脉管不止地跳动，连接着他胸腔搏动的心脏。他凌乱的头发蹭到了对方的耳朵。  
“是个遥远的记忆吧，”他吻了吻Daffy渗出汗珠的饱满前额，手掌抚摸着他的后脑勺，“有些人是会一直睡在你的记忆里的。”  
Daffy爬起来压到Leslie身上，属于成年人的分量沉沉地覆压着，“你说我是不是其实有恨着他，所以怎样都没有想起来。”说这句话的时候他觉得自己的心正像腐烂的纸浆一样烧穿几个孔，焦黑的边缘淌出艰涩的苦味。他的手指勾住几丝白衬衫脱出的线，灵巧地拨弄把玩，往下扯断时他抚上隐藏在衬衣之下的疤痕，它在贴近心口的位置沉默地盘踞，像根如鲠在喉的刺，扩散开细微的深色荆棘。  
“这还会痛吗？”  
“不会，就是有点痒，你现在摸着就更痒了。”Leslie轻轻开口，早些时候他就告诉过他这些伤疤的来历，连带着童年时离开家庭走投无路的颠沛经历，招惹到黑帮的那次他几乎以为自己的命运就此结束了，但他其实并不在乎在他身上施暴的流氓发出多少鄙夷的笑。黎明时他蜷在失了明的路灯旁，妖冶的鲜红毒蛇在他身上游走，呼吸里硌着硬壳的砂砾，每吸一口都是牵扯的剧痛，他发现自己并没有死去，所以他沿着边爬到了破陋的小诊所。  
不可思议的是他居然活下来了。  
现在是凌晨四点的香港，Daffy用手按压着那些陈旧，枯涸，反应迟钝的小伤疤，像鱼鳞状砂石表面粗糙不平的青苔，象征着生命的痕迹随着Leslie起伏的呼吸动荡，他在想他活着，比任何一刻更鲜明，也颠簸，如同于黑夜航行的盲船，没有灯，他们就不得不自燃。  
于是情欲的淫秽狂潮蛊惑了他，Daffy迷乱地撕咬着Leslie柔嫩前胸的小凸点，逼出他飘高的一声戛然而止的惊叫。火热的舌苔舔舐过胸口潮湿咸涩的肌肤，Leslie恍然觉得自己正在被虚无的金色烈火啃噬，千百只黛蓝色的闪蝶淤积在他薄薄的胸腔，阵阵羽翼的颤动呼之欲出，他拥抱着像阳炎般炽热的Daffy的身体，如同向神明献祭一颗银色牡鹿的心脏。他雪白修长的腿与Daffy纤瘦的腰交缠一起，像条星光下的白鳗，贴着他烫热的性器。Daffy有些狡黠的手指恶劣地掰向Leslie的臀缝，耐心渐渐磨掉的Daffy似乎想直接跳过缱绻前戏的步骤，做个粗暴的流氓混蛋。  
而Leslie慵懒地放纵他的肆无忌惮，乳白色的润滑剂湿淋淋地裹在手指上，两个指节送入狭窄穴口的时候他皱了眉咬出唇上的白印，但他把喉头的咕哝吞咽着，指甲紧紧掐进Daffy白皙的肩膀，皮肤上凹陷的划痕绽开塌陷的绯红。湿泞的穴肉谄媚似的咬上入侵的异物，手指关节的轻微弯曲就绞出肠道涟漪阵阵的不自觉收缩。“你说着不行其实还是好喜欢吧，看你这里。”Daffy带点调笑似的逗弄他，他啜饮着对方颈窝嫩红的肌肤，烙下一颗颗殷红的不规则印章，下面穴口的周缘泛起红珊瑚般的水润色调，猛然加到三根的手指教Leslie转瞬红了眼圈喘出细细呜咽，“……我没有，不要说这个了”。  
他哼哼了一阵又开始叽叽咕咕一句，“你就，就这点本事？”Leslie雾气蒙蒙的黑色眼睛在上下颠簸的间隙斜睨着他，颤抖的声调延展出甜腻的焦糖味细丝，他抑制不住地低低呻吟，却还在执拗地逞些口舌之快。压在他上方的男人危险地眯起了眼睛，“你说什么本事，操哭你的本事？”他指腹狠狠压过前列腺的位置，得偿所愿地缴获了一声哭腔般的悲吟。他解开了束缚着沉甸甸性器的裤链，完全勃起的阴茎威胁似的抵在臀缝间撸动，分泌出的透明黏液沾湿了肉柱，淫秽的汁水满溢着如同夏末柠檬树饱满的果实。龟头卡进肿胀穴口时艰难得几乎寸步难行，咸涩的苦泪顺着Leslie皱起的眼角淌向耳鬓，他酸软无力的手徒劳地推拒着，企图扯开身上强硬进袭的狮子。他哀声呻吟着偏开头去，又被Daffy掰过来。  
“看着我，不要卡这么紧，Leslie。”Daffy的声音清冽又温和，但动作是蛮不讲理地把炽热的肉柱一贯到底，几乎被生生从内部劈裂的疼痛模糊了Leslie的视线，汹涌的热潮焚烧了他的神经，头脑糊成液态的熔岩湍流，他忍不住啜泣着哀求，“痛……好痛，你不要动了……”Daffy爱惜地捧起他的侧脸，小心地拭掉眼角的水露，“但是你刚刚说过的是还不够。”他硕大的凶器在Leslie的体内挺动，月光般浅蓝的泪水随波颤动，水痕里落下破碎的盐沫。“这样够不够，Leslie，这样呢？”Daffy猛烈地抽插，像只掠食的残暴野兽，语气却是温柔的淡波。“……呜，慢点，Daffy，够了，不要再——”Leslie翕张着口呜咽出破碎的语句，像只被远海的暴风雨捕获的海鸥，他在猛潮里暴露着焦渴的心脏，而Daffy掠夺他，两心相撞汇聚成贪得无厌的情潮。  
Leslie被侵占的热唇像涂上了一层香腻的脂膏，他们在激烈颠簸的翻腾夜海拥吻，冲撞的性器嵌入狭窄而丰饶的暖湿甬道，Daffy在他体内肆意进出，勃起的阴茎破开饥渴的软肉，拔出时可见的肠道艳红如同熟透的饱胀樱桃，“啊，进来……到我里面来……”Leslie疼得抓伤了Daffy光溜溜的背，啜泣的鼻音像只低吟的暹罗猫。与疼痛相牵的快感也在下体不断积聚，他的性器抽动着吐出零星的前液，如溶于轻砂的水沫。“我在……一直都在。”Daffy骑着他行将崩溃的孱弱身躯冲刺，囊袋击打臀肉的清脆响声回荡于狭小房间，在高潮爆发前他拔出了粗胀的性器，淫靡的精液喷射在潮红晕染的臀部肌肤，落下一摊滑腻的白色轨迹。  
他们躺卧在情欲潮汐的无边碧波上，肢体交叠着缠卧在一起，逐渐冷却的呼吸流淌成绿意溶解的清河。是梦里虚构的季节在吟唱蓝色鸢尾的摇篮曲，阒寂的夜色洗濯着倦意。Daffy侧耳倾听，窗外是稀疏低缓的虫鸣，半晌他缓缓念出个问句，“Leslie，那是知了吗？为什么会冬天会有知了的叫声？”四下里却无人回答。  
他睡着了。


	14. 真身3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dc 真身 第三部分 预警同前

4.  
黑暗中的大雨吹着白泡在地面映出一片璀璨灯火。  
就像失去了一切重力的干枯星球，街灯坍陷的光点开始向裂开的天空飘去，萤火虫般影影绰绰的微光浸没在黑蓝色的雨里。城市在失控般褪色，交错的日光与阴影融合而分辨不清边缘，晦暗的云翳倾覆着侵蚀了天幕，使得满月在凝胶状的雾色里迷路。  
Daffy孤身一人闭着眼躺在床上，他听见天花板滴下的水声。他没有睁开眼，空灵的轻响却“嘀嗒嘀嗒”敲得越来越清晰，在他脑海里兀自回响，辗转反侧。他尝试着在一片黑暗中推断出水源，急促鼓点一般的响声仿佛预示着地板上的水花四溅，积水流淌。他终于是在一片黑暗中睁开双眼，打开床边暖黄的灯，地板上异常干燥，流水无疾而终。他屏息聆听从天而降的水声，仿佛轰然落下的声音只是场幻觉。  
Leslie说要去便利店买点新的牛奶还没回来，走廊里也没传来他独有的轻快脚步声，通常他的脚跟会比脚尖踏得略重一些，稳健又轻盈的步伐敲击着空落落的夜，仿佛可以驱散角落里幽暗的气流。Daffy坐起身，散发凌乱地翘起一些，像堆熹微晨光里的深色干草垛，他双手撑着床单，身体微微蜷缩起来，那抹白色的幻影在脑海中如影随形。  
他终于看清了那位梦中人的脸，与Leslie别无二致的俊朗脸庞显得更年轻些，擦耳的黑发，饱满的下唇，他像株刚刚长成的青涩樟树，柔韧而未经磨蚀的面容如同被时光驻留。他们并不相同，在对方转头诧异地望向Daffy忽然抓住他的手时，Daffy就清楚地意识到了。“不要走。”他下意识地呢喃着，手指攥紧冰冷的腕部肌肤，那里是微硬的，隐隐透出青色的冷白，似乎血管早在回忆开始之前就已凝结成枝蔓状的霜，Daffy像被尖锐的棘刺挫伤，但他没有为疼痛的触感放手。电车摇摇晃晃轰鸣的嘈杂声被捋顺成一层浅淡的平原，窗外鎏金璀璨的日光漏进透明玻璃的屏障，碧澄通透的晴天笼罩着他们。  
“我知道这里，我认识你，虽然这里永远都是这种死气沉沉的灰色，但原来一定不是这样的，我一定还是想记起你吧，因为每一个梦都这么告诉我的。”  
Leslie凝视着Daffy仿佛弥散着浅淡光芒的身躯，车厢的颠簸打乱了声调的线条。“你还记得你打的赌吗？”那位并不那么熟悉的Leslie把左手覆压到被攥住的手腕上，一枚小小的精致的三色金戒指显现在皮肤之间，那是个来自久远时代的赌注。  
“你会留下来。”Daffy沉声回应，喉咙口却仿佛有成群的蝴蝶哽咽着振翅欲飞，他把有点磨损的戒指捏在手心。“但其实没有人赢了，Daffy。”二十七岁的黑发青年落下涟漪一样的叹息，淹没在铁轨的阵阵轰鸣里，眩目的风景在模糊的窗上飞速后退，他想起郊外清晨的祷钟，焦点虚化的海岸线，最后花团锦簇的沿路燃起绵雪般的千重白火。“但我们也还没有输。”Daffy突然坚定地陈述着，狠狠咬合的牙摩擦出不堪忍受的细响，孤独的回音在逼仄的空间寂寥盘旋，犹如风暴之夜在漩涡中不甘怒吼的船只。想想，想想，凡人握不住命运那支箭，就像追不上昨日的太阳。“是的，我们没有输。”Leslie忽然笑了，但也许那并不是严格意义上的笑容，只是一段微微上行的弧度，像一缕气若游丝的轻烟，朝雾里旋即消弭。  
“抓住我。”Leslie反握住他温暖的小臂，拉近了彼此的身体，他踮起脚把花茎纤枝般轻柔的吻印在Daffy的眼睑上，唇间贴上一片孱弱的颤动。与金色回忆重合的声音响起二重奏，“抓住我”，Leslie在飞机起飞的时候这样说，其余的人似乎什么都没发现，他紧张地耸起了肩膀，试图缩在狭小的座位上，他的安全带扣得太紧了，几乎勒到了他，而Daffy安抚着摩挲了他的手背。飞机腾空的瞬间Leslie死死地揪住了他前臂，眼睛也皱起来，像是面对挨打的小孩子。他一定对他说过“别怕啦我在”之类的话，但Daffy记住的并不是自己说过什么，他在想着Leslie颤动的睫毛，迷路的蝴蝶也会亲吻他的。  
臃肿的渐浓夜色为他们覆上绒毛状的毯，Daffy搭上梦中那只冰凉的手，感受不到愤张奔涌的血流，他咬着唇装作无事发生，仿佛只要不问不说便不会有残酷降临。波光粼粼的水面上深紫的余霞很快就褪下，像是被某人的指甲摩擦着撕去。“你相信神吗，会有神吗？”Leslie倚着岸边颓然的斑驳旧墙，沉静地看着身边的Daffy，“‘我们在天上的尊主，愿人都尊你的名为圣，愿你的国降临’，这是我们都听过的，但是你不信这个，Leslie。”他压着眉凝视僵冷的水波，有人生来是未受洗的弃子，凡尘中被神明遗忘的一粒砂，但他也在坠入虚无深渊时祈祷过，保持缄默的命运刻蚀他。

Daffy的唇上仿佛沾了片叶絮般柔软的羽毛，他睁开眼，Leslie吻着他，潮湿的海雾混着迷迭香的温热余烬，“你会相信吗，”他在唇舌分开时喃喃低语，深黑的眼睛映着水面迷失的阴翳星海，“如果有神的话，应该会保佑你的吧。”黑色山脉下的灯塔遥远地闪烁，如同一抹残存的祝福。“等等，我……”Daffy再次攥住Leslie的衣袖欲言又止，湿润的口腔浸染了对方情热的味道，“……不，没什么，Leslie……”他咀嚼着刚才转瞬而逝的翩然亲吻，把涌向喉头的炽热质问吞入沉甸甸坠着的腹，像海底裂口迸发的猩红熔岩。  
“如果能留住你的话，我会相信的。”  
Daffy发现自己不知什么时候把头埋在屈起的两臂之间，而且房间里的灯也全点亮了，昏黄的暖流飘浮在金色的透明浅海里。他的眼角有些湿漉漉的，扎刺着盐沫的疼痛，滚烫的记忆像柄刀刺入他的颅骨，银白的锋刃翻搅他模糊一片的脑海，最后在一只小小的金色的蝴蝶上停下来。Leslie放下手里的纸袋，把牛奶丢在床头柜一角。“我去的那家店一般人都不知道，下次也可以告诉你。”Leslie把一小片暖乎乎的毛巾按在Daffy略微抬起的脸颊上，玩闹着揉了揉。  
“Leslie，你不觉得这里很奇怪吗？现在明明是冬天，却能听到知了，你看外面的夜，那团白色的是太阳吧。”Daffy嗫嚅一般吐露着小声的话，Leslie顺着他的目光望向漆黑的铁铸似的窗，睡莲般燃烧的火焰凝聚成圆形的白色太阳，黑白的夜景悬浮在香港沿线浅灰色的海上。时间每分每秒都在变幻，但这座城市仿佛下沉，下沉，变成亚特兰蒂斯的神庙废墟，变成块琥珀中的虫骸。  
“你明明很早就知道了。”Leslie安静地看着他，嘴角的弧度如同大理石圣母像的悲悯微笑，又好像没有。这个世界大概从来没有真实过。

5.  
有几个朋友说过做爱的时候能忘记痛苦，不管是伤口周缘灼烧的刺痛，还是怎样也无法释怀的苦涩，就像净化罪孽的青蓝色的火苗一样。之前也有说交媾只是个借口的，做爱和说谎也差不多。但想做爱的时候，也有人从未思考理由。  
浴室里泼开纷飞的忧郁的细雨，水珠嵌在苍白的瓷砖上变成一枝玫瑰被捣碎的花沫，馥郁的香气渗进肌肤的孔隙，Daffy在肩背上涂抹蔷薇色的沐浴露。“我更喜欢上次买的那瓶薰衣草。”Leslie用指腹磨蹭他锁骨处毫不均匀的松脆泡沫，开口时把花洒调到最大，氤氲热雨扑面袭来，轻盈的薄弱的水汽刺入鼓动的肺叶，气喘吁吁的呼吸闷进一个彼此撕咬着的长吻。Daffy的骨架原先长得还有点瘦小的意思，成年后却蓬勃地长开，几乎比Leslie大了一圈，他把Leslie分开腿压进浴缸半满的水里，镌刻着彩色边缘的泡沫在雨帘里窸窸窣窣地破了。  
Leslie的手捉住了Daffy打湿了的额发，顺滑地偷取了他发间松散的水珠，小指勾穿的头发在暧昧的雨里粘成一缕一缕的纤细丝绸。“我全都想起来了，Leslie，在那个外面的世界里，失去你的世界，”Daffy紧紧搂住水雾中的他，滤过清水的指缝泛起透明的红，“像火一样短暂的和你在一起的日子，很快就烧完了。”他仿佛拥抱着一条湿泞泡沫聚成的人鱼，霞蓝鳞片表面淌着淋漓的珍珠样的泪水，但Leslie光滑的双腿撩上他赤裸的身躯，并非温吞的鱼鳍或者鱼尾。他是从深海被打捞起的黑珍珠，翕开的唇缝露出羞赧的犬齿。  
“我再也没见过那样漂亮的火焰了。”Daffy啃上他仰起的喉结，手掌掐着他紧致的臀肉印下鲜红的伤痕。Leslie的性器与他的抵在一起，高烧般炽烈的水流在他们之间透明地游走，他发出陌生的摇摇欲坠的呻吟。“我以前，以前有个人跟我讲了个奇怪的故事。”Leslie喘着破碎的呼吸，迷离涣散的黑褐色虹膜上映着漂流的微光，燥热的肉体仿佛已被创世纪的大洪水占为己有。他用湿滑的大腿内侧夹紧对方的阴茎，又被忽然动作粗暴起来的Daffy翻过身按进半满的水里。  
“不要提别人了，现在不要，”他低声提醒着，喉口滚过类似大型猫科动物的咕哝，“现在抱着你的是我。”Leslie呛了几口苦涩的碱性浴水，勉强用双肘撑着浴缸底才没滑进窒息的蓝水，他感觉到那根硬挺的东西正戳着他身下一开一合的小口，他从来没有完全准备好，Daffy总是操之过急，就像害怕流沙从掌心溜走。这次也不例外。  
热水随着烫热的阴茎一同灌入肠道深处，半跪在水里的Leslie本能地向前倾逃，只是下一秒就被掐住了肩拖回来，黑褐水藻般的湿发从脸颊边咬进嘴里，他呜咽出声，却吐不出半句解释，情欲燎烧的煎熬与缠绵成网的思绪交织一处，语言变成冻僵的日光，苟延残喘又百无一用。他是承受怒涛的沙岸，Daffy心底的愤怒与爱憎攫获他，就像绝望的蛛丝，他被粘稠的白线缚进一只无缝的茧。他就是这样爱他，在痛苦与爱欲的边缘，他狂热地爱着Daffy，像只暗无天日的黑天的盲蝶。

他似乎总是要把他操到哭着求饶为止，痉挛收缩的肉穴颤抖着吞吐白精黏着的阴茎，Leslie咬着唇溢出高潮时孱弱的喘息，急剧绞紧的肉道烫热如春潮。Daffy在最后冲刺了几十下之后射出来，尽数没入的精水浇灌了狭窄的甬道，又被抽出的阴茎带出来一点，白色的浑浊液体坠入清澈的水面。Daffy在做清理时又恢复成那个温柔的成年人，猛兽般的汹涌情绪退入黯淡的背景色里，一如某座被灰雾吞噬的空城。  
外面是飓风统治的白昼，也是荒芜溃淡的黑夜，狂风大作的阳台发出凄厉的悲鸣，五分钟前Leslie披了条长衬衫去那儿抽烟，他下面什么都没穿，光裸的腿根尽数是殷红的咬痕，毛糙的边缘挡住他若隐若现的臀，他本人却满不在乎似的倚靠在栏杆上。焚烧的烟味旋转出蜷曲的诡异纹路。  
“你真想知道？”他的声音在风里折了几叠，变成不真切的余音。  
“关于这里，也关于你。”Daffy吸了口气，最后又露出坚定的眼神，他点点头，梦中波澜起伏的跌宕命运像条湍急的白河横亘于他与Leslie之间，金光粼粼的记忆清晰得可怖，一直轰鸣不已。焦灼的气流被蒸馏到透明，Leslie的回答却寥寥一句。“因为这里是世界的尽头。”他吸了一口烟，手指坠下。楼下的城市景象正在崩塌，灰色的碎片颗粒悬浮在尘埃里，分解那些川流不息的车与行人，昼夜撕开无声的尖叫，眼泪随时可能夺眶而出，空气却是干涸的。  
“你就是我世界的尽头。”Daffy淡淡地陈述，像答完考卷上的最后一个句号。  
“你知道吗？从前有个人跟我说过一样的话，”Leslie回过头望着他，然后补上那个奇怪的男人曾经的自言自语，“他说这个世界是一支无尽的歌，他永无止境的镇魂曲。”他在遇上那个男人的夜晚醒来，灼烫的金色记忆灌进了他破损死寂的空壳，他想这大约就是他丢失的灵魂，而现在这个世界正飞速分崩离析，升起的黑色太阳预示着乐曲的终章，季节早就不复存在，失序的现实横插入认知。  
“你终于要醒来了吗，Daffy？”  
他闭上眼，呼出最后一口叹息，幻象的世界在他面前碎裂成块，他张开手，掌心露出了一缕仿佛隔世的红，那是戒指在夕阳中的反光。


End file.
